What The Hell? (Fanfic Kristao)
by Rich L. Khalifa
Summary: Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang ingin menyatukan hubungan mereka, dan yang menarik orang itu adalah mentalis?(Exo official pair: kristao, kaisoo, sulay, Chanbaek, hunhan, & chenmin)
1. Chapter 1

**What The Hell...?**

March 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) &amp; Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), other Artist SM, etc.

Rated : T (Teen)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang ingin menyatukan hubungan mereka, dan yang menarik orang itu adalah mentalis

_**So, Hope Enjoy Read This Fict**__. _

_**Don't Like ++++ **__**Don't Read ++++ **__**No Plagiat ++++ **__**Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ **__**OK!**_

_**:**_

_**Check it out**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1..**_**. Embarassed,,,,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

Pagi hari, di salah satu sekolah swasta yang elit di Korea, SM High School. Para yeoja yang berada dilorong utama sekolah sedang berteriak-teriak histeris. Karena melihat sosok seorang namja berambut blonde, tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang, serta mata elang tajamnya, tengah berjalan santai, tanpa ekspresi. melewati mereka dengan memasukan kedua tangan disaku celananya. Sikap yang sangat acuh tapi sukses membuat para yeoja maupun namja (?) hanya bisa menatap kagum, seolah-olah mereka seperti melihat model sedang berjalan di panggung catwalk.

Ya,,, namja yang itu bernama Wu Yi Fan, tapi ia lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Namja pindahan dari China yang dijuluki "Pangeran" disekolahnya karena ketampanan yang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi, dia adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya.

"kyaa...Kris,,"

"Kris,,, you so cool"

"yaaaa,,, ada Kris"

"I love you Kris"

"kyaaa Kris oppa,, kill me please"

Itulah pekikan-pekikan yang keluar dari para fansnya. Kris sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. Ahh,, baginya ini hanya rutinitas pagi yang selalu menganggunya. Meskipun tanpa reaksi ataupun ekspresi apapun saja sudah membuat para fansnya berteriak semakin gila. Benar-benar pesona seorang pangeran yang sangat berbahaya.

Sementara itu, disudut lorong yang berlawanan arah dari tempat datangya Kris, muncul lagi namja yang errrr tidak kalah sexynya. Namja manis dengan mata panda, bibir kucingya, rambut ravennya dan juga tingginya yang hampir menyamai kris. Namja itu sedang mendengarkan music lewat earphonenya, dengan tangan kanan yang menenteng tas di pundaknya.

Dan bedanya dengan Kris, namja itu berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali memberikan senyuman dan melambaikan tangannya pada para fansnya, Yah, meskipun fansnya tak sebanyak fans Kris, tapi Bukan main senangnya para fansnya karena direspon dengan baik oleh Tao.

Kalian bisa lihat bukan perbedaannya sifat keduanya yang sangat kontras, seperti Yin dan Yang. yang satu sangat dingin sedangkan yang satunya lagi sangat ramah. Nama namja itu Huang Zi Tao, salah satu hoobae yang paling Kris benci karena sifatnya yang suka cari perhatian orang.

_Bukan main,_ lorong itu semakin ricuh karena suara teriakan-teriakan para yeoja yang melihat dua namja yang termasuk paling populer disekolah itu.

Ketika jarak semakin dekat, sekitar satu meter, namja berambut blonde itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengeluarkan suara Bassnya,,,

" Hai, imut" kata Kris tiba-tiba menyapa, dengan tujuan untuk mengejek dan memancing pertengkaran dengan rivalnya itu.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara yang langsung mengerti 'maksud dari' lawan bicaranya itu hanya mengeluh dalam hati. 'ha-ah, orang ini mau ngajak ribut pagi-pagi begini' batinnya. 'lagipula menyebalkan sekali, padahal sikapnya dingin tapi tetap saja penggemarnya lebih banyak dari aku. menyebalkan'.

"makasih Kris, aku tau aku sangat imut", celetuk Tao dengan PD-nya. sebenarnya ia sedang malas meladeni namja yang menyebalkan dipagi hari yang indah ini. Dan dengan santainya dia hanya melanjutkan jalannya.

Kris tidak menyangka respon yang dikeluarkan Tao demikian, padahal kata-kata itu biasaya sukses langsung membuat Tao membuka mulut dan melayangkan kata-kata balasan atau lebih tepatnya kalimat yang menusuk dan mengutuk. tapi Kris pun tidak menyerah, ia pun mengeluarkan perkataan lain yang lebih menyebalkan.

"ohh, maaf sepertiya kau salah mengartikan kata-kataku tadi, heh" kata Kris sambil tersenyum licik. "yang ku maksud imut itu, kau Terlalu IMUT dan hampir mirip wanita" dengan penekanan kata imutnya

Tao semakin mempercepat jalannya dan membesarkan volumenya di hp smartphonennya. Berniat untuk tidak mendengar ocehan-ocehan menyebalkan Kris yang memang terang-terangan. Berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya yang mulai tersulut. 'ingat Tao jangan marah, bayangkan saja dia hanya menggunakan lingerie' batin Tao. Dan sukses Tao jadi sedikit lupa penyebabnya. Ia hanya menahan tawanya membayangkan pangeran sekolahnya itu hanya memakai pakaian dalam wanita 'astaga huf…lucu sekali haha' Tao menahan tawanya hingga sedikit gemetaran ditubuh sexynya. 'tahan-tahan please,,,jangan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nanti dia bisa mengira aku gila'.

Kris semakin jengkel, karena Tao tidak meresponnya. Dan juga aneh sekali, kenapa si Tao itu hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas, 'Apa-apaan anak itu, kenapa dia nyengir? memangnya ada hal yang lucu! Dia sedang mengejekku huh' batin kris kesal. Sehingga ketika Tao lewat di sampingnya Kris langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Tao dengan tangan kirinya dan menariknya dengan paksa. Hingga tubuh rivalnya sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

" O-oi, bodoh. kenapa kau menarik tanganku. sakit tahu! **Lepaskan!**".

" Tidak".

" Astaga. Kau ini kenapa sih? kalau kau punya masalah, jangan kau lampiaskan padaku. aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni namja GILA sepertimu".

Kata-kata terahir Tao semakin membuat Kris naik darah. " Heiiii, _**dengar**_! aku cuma ingin memberi tahu bahwa kau itu terlalu femimin. Cara bicaramu juga seperti anak-anak dan juga Kau pikir umurmu berapa masih suka gantungan boneka panda".

" Memang kenapa… Suka-suka aku dong. kenapa kau peduli kalau aku femimin? atau cara bicara seperti anak-anak dan suka bawa boneka? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apa kau begitu menyukaiku hingga begitu peduli, bahkan kau tau persis apa yang kusukai?" skakmat dari Tao " dan kenapa kau menyentuhku. jangan bilang kau ngajak ribut karena ingin memegang tanganku, kan!".

" Apa katamu,,, sorry, aku bukan orang sinting" kata Kris melepaskan tangan Tao dan mengelapkan tangannya ke pakaiannya, seolah ia menyentuh sesuatu yang menjijikan. " Aku hanya heran. Bagaimana bisa orang aneh sepertimu, bisa masuk kesekolah ini!" katanya sambil tersenyum licik " _**kau tidak pantas berada disini**_".

" Heiii, apa hakmu bicara begitu hah! kau bukan pemilik sekolah ini. Enak saja, aku juga bayar disekolah ini". Kata Tao yang kesabarannya mulai habis. " Dasar naga mesum"

" Eh, apa katamu barusan. Dasar panda centil"

"Apa katamu, katakan sekali lagi!".

"_Centil_, dasar mirip cewek~".

" APA KAU BILANG! sepertinya kau pagi-pagi ingin ku banting"

"Dengan tenaga wanitamu…ahaha jangan harap"

"ahaha,,,sepertinya kau lupa kejadian pas orientasi siswa, heh? Kau berbaring di rumah sakit selama 3 hari hanya karena kepalamu tak sengaja ku tendang".

_**JLEB**__,,,_

SUMPAH. Kris malu, sekaligus geram sekali mendengarnya. "kau…" Kris reflek menarik kerah seragam tao dengan kasar dan tangan kanannya sudah siap ia layangkan ke muka manis Tao. sampai sebuah suara, tiba-tiba mengagetkan keduanya. "Hei, stop…kalian berdua."

Sedangkan yang lain para yoeja dan namja yang tadi berkerumun dan berjeriit ria, tidak ada yang mau melerai pertegkaran dua mahluk tinggi tadi. Bahkan mereka berpura-pura tidak melihat adegan itu. Para fans mereka bahakan sudah membubarkan diri. Mengapa demikian? Alasannya sangat simple, karena pertama mereka sudah sering lihat adegan _**"kucing anjing"**_ ini. Dan kedua yang paling penting, mereka masih sayang dengan nyawanya. mereka tidak ingin merasakan amukan sang master _K__ungfu __P__anda__,_ juga tidak ingin kena semburan api _N__aga_. Maksudnya, jika ikut campur urusan dua namja tadi, maka kris yang notabene orang yang jarang bicara, saat dia marah karena seseorang berani mencampuri urusannya. maka mulutnya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk dan tidak akan berhenti kecuali jika ia sudah sakit tenggorokan.

"Hei kalian! kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut" ucap namja Angel dengan Tenang tapi sukses membuat keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Suho, jangan ikut campur…"

"Eh ,,ss sus sussu,,,"

"susu?" Tanya suho yang heran karena tao mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit ambigu.

"ee su sunbae,,hehe!" Tao tergagap melihat sesoerang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Suho, si Ketua osis yang terkenal bijak itu menghampiri Tao dan Kris. Menjauhkan tangan kris yang tadi mencengkram kerah baju Tao sambil menampilkan senyum angelicnya dan merusak helaian surai hitam Tao. Perlakuan itu membuat Tao semakin deg-degan Tak, karuan karena namja yang ia sukai, tersenyum lembut padanya hingga membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

" Kris, apa kau tak pernah bosan mengganggu, mahluk manis ini"

" ha,,, manis, bukannya yang benar itu memuakan" kata Kris sambil mendengus.

" hei,,,,kenapa kau mengataiku lagi" bentak tao tidak terima.

" Sudah,,sudah hentikan tao, pergilah kekelasmu. biar aku yang tangani naga yang sedang ngamuk ini".

" ahh sunbae. Terima kasih berkat kau aku tidak perlu berolahraga yang tidak perlu. Bye sunbae" Tao melambaikan dan menampilkan senyum mautnya hingga seseorang disana, mendadak tersengal napasnya akibat debaran jantungnya kian keras. Dalam batinnya 'sexy'bantin salah satu namja itu. 'ahhh kenapa dengan jantungku dan apa-apaan yang aku pikirkan! sepertinya aku memang mulai sinting'.

"ayo Kris, kita pergi ke kelas! Sebentar lagi masuk. jangan sampai telat, karena sekarang bagian mengajar Cho seongsaenim yang killer itu". ucap Suho membuyarkan lamunan Naga mesum.

"Kenapa kau tadi membelanya sih, ditambah kenapa kau harus memujinya segala. Padahal yang harusnya kau bantu sepupumu ini eoh!".

"aish, kau payah dan kekanak-kanakan sekali! masa masih dendam gara-gara hal sepele, lagipula jika aku membantumu besok aku sudah terbaring dirumah sakit. memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"….."

"lagipula aku berniat menyelamatkanmu, dan tidakkah kau pikir situasinya akann bertambah rumit jika aku membantumu mengejeknya. kau pikir masalah ini akan selesai. kalau aku juga membantumu mengejeknya, itu artinya aku juga mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya! Tidak terima kasih, aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku,"

" Alasan. Dan perlu kau ketahui, ini masalah waktu itu tidak sepele. Sangat memalukan sekali,".

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku malas mendengar ocehanmu. ayo buruan! sebelum seosaengnim galak itu tiba"

" aisshhhh, arraseo…."

Yah meski terpaksa, Kris tetap menuruti ajakan sepupunya, yang umurnya setahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi jangan ditanya soal sikapnya yang lebih bijak dan dewasa,Kditambah lagi ia sangat pintar. karena itulah kris tidak berani membantahnya.

...

...

**And Then, ****At the class**** X1-1****.****..**

" psst. Krissss" bisik pelan namja berambut lurus kecoklatan. Namja itu bernama Chanyeol, tengah berusaha mengajak ngobrol tapi pelan, saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang sangat membosankan itu berlangsung.

" Hmm " kris hanya menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh, supaya mereka tidak ketahuan ngobrol plus males liat senyum Chanyeol yang bisa merusak kesehatan matanya, saking berkilaunya.

" Kenapa, kau pagi-pagi sudah tak semangat"

" eungg, aku cuma agak ngantuk" kata Kris bohong. Padahal sebenarnya ia masih kesal karena acara _anjing kucingnya_ dengan Tao tadi, terganggu sepupunya.

" kudengar tadi kau hampir dibanting Tao, jika Suho tidak datang ?"

" hah?" Kris bertanya-tanya, apa maksud kata-kata chanyeol tidak paham. padahal tadi yang menyerang kan dirinya. Ia melirik ke bangku depan yang diduduki Suho. sedangkan yang ditatap langsung menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkannya dan hanya memberikan ekspresi santai tak berdosanya, sambil tangannya membuat tanda 'peace'.

" sudahlah mengaku saja. Kenapa sih, kau selalu mengganggu monster manis itu? Seharusnya kau sayang sama nyawamu! Kenapa kau terus mengganggunya? Kalau yang kulihat, dia tidak akan marah kalau bukan kau yang memancing pertengkaran. Kuperingatkan, jika kau terus mengganggunya, suatu saat nanti dia akan datang untuk membunuhmu".

" jangan bertanya bertubi-tubi, kepalaku jadi pusing!…" Kris memijat kedua pelipisnya

" dia membunuh kecoa saja takut, mana mungkin berani membunuh manusia" Kata Kris sedikit berteriak, tapi berhasil ia kuasai karena mengingat sekarang masih dikelas. " lagipula menyenangkan sekali lihat tampang marahnya. Dan salahkan dia sendiri, siapa suruh jadi namja _terlalu sensitive_."

"aigoo~, aku heran padamu? Kau itu jarang bicara, tapi entah kenapa kalau tentang si TAO itu, kau itu mendadak jadi banyak ngomong!"

"hah? apa maksud kata-katamu barusan? aku tidak mengerti!"...

"kau itu pura-pura atau memang sama sekali tidak paham maksudku? Ternyata selama ini aku salah mendugamu. kupikir kamu benar-benar jenius sampai bisa menguasai empat bahasa" Chanyeol meghela napas sebentar. "ternyata aku salah, ckck"

"apa?"

" ahh sudahlah. perhatikan ke depan sebelum kita kena amukan seongsaengnim".

" terserah" kris hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Kenyataan sebenarnya, Kris memang hanya akan mengajak tao bertengkar, jika ia sedang punya masalah. menurutnya daripada memendamnya lebih baik melampiaskannya bukan? Dan objek pelampiasannya selalu Tao. Setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi sedikit stressnya. Dan sepertinya hari ini memang ada hal yang menganjalnya pikirannya sejak bangaun tidur. Bagaimana Kris tidak stress, jika semalam ia bermimpi melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ pada _"panda jejadian'_ alias Tao, musuhnya itu. Itu mimpi terburuk selama hidupnya.

Cukup lama Kris termenung dengan Fantasi liarnya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang berada disamping mejanya.

" Wu Yi Fan" kata seongsaengnim Victoria memangggil nama asli kris.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil pikirannya masih melanjutkan imajinasi liarnya, tentang mimpi basahnya semalam dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. 'shit, kenapa aku ingat terus sih' batin Kris frustasi, hingga menjambak rambutnya.

"Wu Yi Fan" teriakan soengsangnim yang kedua, tidak juga ia dengar.

"Oi, ssst Kris, guru memanggilmu" Bahkan bisikan Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya pun tak ia dengar. 'Astaga, dia kenapa? Apa dia sekarang tuli' batin Chanyeol yang jadi ikutan jengkel karena kelakuan sahabat baiknya ini.

Akhirnya meja Kris yang tak bersalah dipukul dengan penggaris panjang, yang merupakan senjata keramat andalan Victoria Songsaengnim. yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali mengajar, dengan tujuan untuk menakut-nakuti siswanya agar tidak ada yang tidur atapun melamun dikelas saat ia mangajar.

_**BRAKK**__**K,**_,

"YAAA~, WU YIFAN"

Kris kaget, hingga sadar dari lamunannya, sampai pensil yang ia bawa sejak tadi, jatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu.

"Ee,,eh songsaengnim?"kris kaget sekali karena suara gurunya yang memekikan telinga ditambah dengan suara penggaris yang dipukulkan kemeja menambah kesan seram gurunya itu.

"Wu Yi Fan, terjemahkan puisi ini karena selama pelajaran tadi kamu kelihatan SANGAT KONSENTRASI" kata victoria tengang, tapi sedikit penekanan sangat konsentrasi diakhir kalimatnya, karena terlalu jengkel pada murid tampannya ini.

"Ahh, i-iya seosaengnim. itu sih gampang" kata kris menyombong. 'bahkan aku sudah hapal karena kemarin aku sempat membacanya' batinnya.

Ya, Bukan rahasia lagi kalau semua mahluk yang ada disekolanhya tau, bahwa Kris terkenal tidak hanya ketampanannya, tapi juga karena kemampuannya menguasai 4 bahasa, termasuk bahasa Inggris. _Cool_.

'_**TWITCH'**_

seperempat urat menghiasi pelipis Seongsengnim Cantik itu. 'Ini anak nggak ngedengerin, mau coba pamer lagi', batin Victoria yang dibuat jengkel dua kali oleh kris.

"Ahh benar, aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu,,,baiklah Kalau begitu sekalian juga hayati puisi itu,,,"

"Ee-eh, maksudnya?" tanya kris

" aku tau kau paham yang aku maksud Yifan. Jangan pura-pura bodoh dan tidak ada tapi-tapian" Kata Victoria yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran muridnya saat ini.

Teman-teman sekelasnya juga ikut tertawa, karena Kris yang entah kenapa terlihat bodoh saat ini. Dan Kris sepertinya lupa kalau guru didepannya hebat dan bisa menebak pikirannya dengan cepat.

'Ahhh sial,,,seharusnya tadi tidak bilang begitu' rutuk Kris. ia lupa bahwa guru yang ada di depannya itu sangat tidak suka di bantah. _Naga malang_.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya kris mulai membaca sekaligus menerjemahkan kalimat pertama puisi inggris itu.

" kau, ter,,?" Baru satu kata yang Kris ucapkan, tiba-tiba seorang mengetuk pintu kelas itu.

Refleks Victoria pun berjalan kearah pintu kelas itu. Dan terpampanglah, sesosok namja mengenakan kostum prajurit perang ada didepan pintu kelas itu.

"maaf, Victoria songsaengnim" ucap namja itu sopan.

"oh, Tao. Ada apa?"

"eum, anu...it,,," Tao belum tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, baik yoeja maupun namja yang ada dikelas itu tiba-tiba langsung ribut bukan main. Karena terpesona melihat penampilan tao yang begitu fantastis dimata mereka. Bagaimana mereka tidak mimisan atau pingsan, saat melihat tao bepakaian ala prajurit perang zaman dulu, lengkap dengan aksesoris pedang dan lainnya, yang menambah kesan _**maco**_. Ditambah lagi dengan make up yang cocok sekali dengan Tao. Eyeliner di bagian bawah matanya sedikit menambah kesan seram wajahnya, tapi juga tidak mengurangi kesan imutnya.

"suit,,,suit"

"Kya Tao... please kill me"

"Tao, aku dengan senang hati jadi korban pedangmu"

"jadikan aku tawananmu, Tao"

"jebwoaall_…"

Ahh itulah, sedikit pekikan-pekikan yang diucapkan mereka. karena terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan Tao yang bisa membuat iman siapapun runtuh termasuk seseorang yang tadi membaca puisinya, terpotong oleh kedatangan Tao. Sedangkan Tao yang biasanya cukup ramah pada fansnya, hanya hari ini dia pikir fansnya benar-benar gila karena meminta untuk membunuh mereka dengan pedang tiruan dari plastik. Polos sekali pikirannya.

"astaga itu Tao, manis sekali", kata Luhan tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan keras.

"OMG,,,", kata Minseok yang baru sadar kalau temannya itu terlihat begitu cantik. Kadar kecantikannya melebihi ketampanannya. Bisa dibayangkan 40% tampan sedangkan sisanya 60% itu cantik, begitulah pemikiran Xiumin.

" astaga, apa benar dia namja" kata Chanyeol, langsung dipandangi horror luhan dan xiumin. Lay hanya membelalakan mata sipitnya. Sedangkan Kris dia hanya bisa menganga lebar, sampai debu seisi kelasnya bersih karena tersedot. Maaf hiperbola.

" semua diammmmm. Kalau ada yang bicara lagi, setiap orang harus menerjemahkan satu buku berbahasa Inggris karangan bla bla bla..." kata Victoria dengan suara melengkingnya, yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka dengan ancaman yang terdengar sangat mengerikan untuk penghuni kelas itu. Dan memang sukses membungkam semua siswanya.

" maaf Tao, mereka berlebihan." Ucap Victoria yang juga agak malu, karena tingkah norak murid-muridnya itu.

"tidak apa-apa Seosaengnim. Saya cuma datang untuk mengambil formulir untuk anggota baru yang katanya dititipkan Sungmin Seosaengnim pada anda" Kata Tao cepat.

"oh iya, maaf aku lupa. Ayo sini, formulirnya sejak tadi kubawa kok".Kata Victoria sambil berjalan diikuti Tao menuju meja guru. Setelah sampai, Victoria langsung mencari dokumen yang diperlukan itu di mapnya. " oh Kris lanjutkan yang tadi dan eh Tao, bagaimana hasil perlombaannya? kudengar klub teater kita kemungkinan besar menang."

Ya, Tao memang mengikuti klub teater di sekolahnya dan karena itulah ia sangat akrab dengan soesangnim Victoria, yang memang terlibat dengan klub itu dan bahkan Tao sudah menganggap Victoria sebagai kakaknya. Ditambah memang sejak kecil Tao bermimpi menjadi actor film laga dan berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bermai peran dengan actor favoritnya, Jackie Chen. Karena itulah, ia juga berlatih wushu sejak kecil. Yahh ikutan klub ini hitung-hitung bisa mengasah kemampuannya bermain peran. Dan lagi, Tao baru saja tiba dari tempat perlombaan dan datang hanya untuk mengabari hasilnya, kalau saja ia tidak disuruh mengambil formulir penting oleh Sungmin soesaengnim mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia sudah pulang.

Tao yang tadi ditanya, reflek medekatkan diri ke Victoria lalu membisikan jawaban pertanyaan tadi sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Situasi kelas entah kenapa jadi panas melihat pemandangan romantis didepan mereka, karena Tao tersenyum manis sekali dan yang membuat mereka kesal adalah, kenapa harus bisik-bisik sambil tersenyum dengan pose yang agak mesra seperti itu.

" rasanya ini mau musim dingin kok panas sekali ruangan ini" kata Suho ketua kelas tiba-tiba bicara hal yang kurang penting.

" kenapa kalian malah bengong, oh Kris ayo lanjutkan yang tadi" kata Victoria sambil mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen.

.

**Kris POV**

'Tuh kan lagi-lagi jantungku nggak karuan setiap lihat panda itu' katanya sambil memegang dada. 'apa jangan-jangan aku menderita penyakit jantung? apa ini gara-gara dia melemparku dihadapan semua orang?_ sejak saat itu ini sering terjadi? Huh, Baiklah TAOZI yang manis kata orang, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku begini, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena tidak melaporkan tindakan penganiayaan ini ke polisi. Nah nikmati pertunjukanya khu khu'. Batin Kris yang sedang error. Aduh Kris kau orang dewasa yang menyimpan ribuan majalah dewasa yang masih belum menyadari apa itu cinta? ckck kadang kau pervert tapi juga begitu polos.

**Kris POV end…**

**.**

Kris baru sadar setelah acara lamunannya yang cukup lama. Ia kemudian berdiri mematung memandangi Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan baca puisinya tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah pada Tao.

" kau terlalu indah",semua mata langsung menatap Kris termasuk Tao. Tao hanya bisa memandang heran pada Kris. kenapa Kris memandanginya dengan tajam dan dengan tampang yang sedikit serius pula. Membuatnya sedikit ngeri 'apa-apaan mukanya itu lebay sekali' batin Tao.

" kau tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun yang ada didunia ini" kata Kris dan ia entah kenapa terasa begitu menghayatinya sampai teman-temannya berdecak kagum dan tanpa sadar Kris melangkahkan kakinya "hanya kau yang ada di hatiku,_ ," langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didepan Tao, Tao hanya mendeath glare Kris, dengan tatapan _kenapa-kau-berdiri-dihadapanku-bodoh_. Semua mata mengarah kedepan dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening dan tegang. Kris hanya menyeringai. menggantung ucapannya dan tiba-tiba ia berjongkok ala pose yang melamar dan langsung meraih tangan kanan Tao dengan cepat dan mengecup punggung tangan Tao sambil mengatakan "**D****ewiku**..."

_**JDERR…**_

'astaga apa yang barusan Kris katakan,,,dewiku dia bilang' batin Tao langsung shock seketika….

Semua penghuni kelas itu jadi berdebar-debar dengan drama barusan. Semua orang entah kenapa mendadak gila dan kelas jadi gaduh sekali, mereka melempar buku pelajaran mereka, menjerit-jerit, ada yang memukul-mukul mejanya, menjambak rambutnya, ada yang bersiul, ada yang mimisan bahkan pingsan. Suasana kelas sudah tidak kondusif lagi untuk belajar. Bahkan Victoria menjatuhkan kewibawaannya, karena terbawa suasana kelas yang tiba-tiba menggila dan menjerit-jerit tak jelas sambil merekam adegan tadi, dasar fujoshi. Untungnya itu adalah jam terahir dan mereka bisa langsung pulang.

Sedangkan korban alias Tao yang tadi sempat membatu dan melupakan tujuan awalya kekelas itu, ia sangat murka, karena merasa dipermalukan dan gara-gara tadi bahkan imej gay hinggap didirinya. Yah meskipun ia memang gay dan buktinya ia menyukai sunbaenya Suho yang juga melihatnya saat itu. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak menahan diri, ingin sekali membanting kris jika saja ini bukan tempat umum dan tidak ada Victoria disana. Ditambah sejujurnya ia malu dan malas sekali masih berpakaian seperti itu datang kekelas orang yang ia sukai plus musuh bebuyutannya itu kalau saja ia tidak sedang buru-buru.

.

.

"sialan Kris, akan kubalas nanti ".

.

.

.

~Tbc~

* * *

Plese Reviewnya buat Author, soalnya ini FF pertama Author.

Bye-bye,, See You Next Chapter...^^


	2. chapter 2

**What The Hell...?**

March 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) &amp; Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), other Artist SM, etc.

Rated : T (Teen)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang ingin menyatukan hubungan mereka, dan yang menarik orang itu adalah mentalis

_**So, Hope Enjoy Read This Fict**__. _

_**Don't Like ++++ **__**Don't Read ++++ **__**No Plagiat ++++ **__**Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ **__**OK!**_

_**:**_

_**Check it out**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2..**_**.Planning,,,,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

Sebenarnya tidak diwajibkan untuk para siswa maupun siswi disekolah ini untuk tinggal di asrama, dan memang hanya segelintir orang yang memilih untuk tinggal di sana. setiap siswa yang tinggal diasrama sekolah itu, memiliki alasannya masing-masing. Tao, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen, termasuk beberapa penghuni asrama sekolah mereka, SM HighSchool.

Untuk Tao, alasannya tinggal diasrama karena ia dipaksa oemma cantiknya, Leeteuk. Oemanya berfikir, tinggal diasrama, setidaknya mungkin bisa sedikit mengubah kebiasaan manja akut anaknya itu. Dan alasan kenapa Tao langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja, tentu berkat iming-iming berbagai barang merek Gucci yang sangat digilai Tao. Untuk alasan D.O, cukup simple dan dewasa. Ia hanya ingin mandiri. Berbeda dengan Lay dan Luhan, lasan mereka tinggal diasrama, karena mereka orang china. Rumah dan keluarganya di china, dan mereka tak punya kenalan yang rumahnya berdekatan dengan sekolah, bisa dibilang kedua namja ini juga terpaksa. Sedangkan alasan Xiumin sangat tidak etis. Tujuan utamanya tigal diasrama adalah karena sekolah dekat dengan toko bakpau kesukaannya, dasar. Dan terakhir alasan baekhyun adalah agar mudah baginya ekhem,,, untuk menstalker Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya yang juga tinggal diasrama. hoooo nista sekali tujuan uri Baekhyun ini. Jadilah diasrama barat tempat uke-uke manis bersarang.

Sedangkan di asrama timur tepatnya kebalikan dari asrama barat yang notabene penghuni berstatus uke. Disini justru penghuninya termasuk ke dalam F5S. so what is that ? it's _Flower Five Seme_ ahaha. maaf author payah englishnya hehe .

Jika para penghuni asrama barat mengeluarkan alasan yang cukup logis mengapa mereka harus tinggal diasrama. maka alasan-alasan para penghuni asrama timur itu bener-bener tidak logis.

Contoh uri Pangeran Kris, alasannya tinggal di asrama penyebabnya adalah; _pertama__,_fans Kris itu sangat menggangu. mereka tidak hanya menstalker kehidupan Kris disekolah saja tapi juga ke rumahnya. Bahkan sampai ada kelompok yeoja yang tidur di depan rumah Kris. Dan inilah yang membuat Heechul, oemma Kris itu sangat terganggu dan juga malu dengan kegiatan para fans berat kris. hingga akhirnya membuat keputusan final yaitu harus membuat anaknya tinggal di asrama. setidaknya jika di asrama mereka tidak akan mengganggu lagi dirinya, cukup ganggu anaknya saja pikir nista Heechul. hanya demi kenyamanannya sendiri wk wk. Sedangkan Sehun si maknae, dia tinggal diasrama agar tidak ketahuan dan bisa bebas untuk mengoleksi benda-benda rated M, hoo pervert sekali. Lain sekali dengan Suho yang alasannya agak mirip dengan D.O, dia hanya bosan dan tidak ingin selalu disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang menggantikan peran orang tuanya yang memang terlalu sibuk itu. Untuk Chanyeol, dia hanya ingin bebas latihan Nge-rap sepuasnya, itupun karena saat ia latihan Ngerap dirumahnya, ia kerap terkena lemparan kasih sayang oenninya yang cantik tapi galak karena menggangu konsentrasinya saat bekerja. Dan terakhir Chen, ia tinggal di asrama karena bosan pada keluarganya yang selalu menyamakan dirinya dengan kotak TV menyala. Poor chen.

.

.

**At asrama barat,,,,, disinilah tempat para uke berada (kamar D.O &amp; Baekhyun bascame mereka)**

**7.45 P.M**** KST**

"Jdakk"

"Jdakk"

"Jdakk"

"Tao, aduh berhenti" kata Xiumin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kegiatan menyiksa diri(Tao) itu. Bagaimana orang yang melihatnya tidak sweathdrop jika melihat panda itu menangis sambil membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja belajarnya secara berulang-ulang.

"stop Sao" Lay yang juga ikut-ikutan khawatir dengan tingkah dongsaengnya ini.

"Cukuuuuup Taooooo" semua serempak.

"kau kenapa tih, kepalamu retak?" kata Sehun yang entah kenapa bisa berada di bascame para uke. Tapi justru berkat pertanyaan iseng itu, Tao menghentikan aksi gilanya itu.

"ahhh memalukan, imejku yang sudah kubangun,, imejku hancur...huwee"

"Dia kenapa tih" Tanya sehun pada Baekhyun. Dan baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya diruangan itu yang tak paham kondisi Tao itu, D.O + baekhyun termasuk sehun. Yah mereka memang tidak ada di TKP saat peristiwa yang memalukan Tao kemarin. Sedangkan Lay dan Xiumin terlalu lemot untuk mengetahui penyebabnya. padahal mereka sangat jelas sekali menonton drama picisan '_**A Pervert Dragon Fallin in Love with Agressive Panda' **_dadakan itu_**. **_Yang menyebabkan uri panda uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Apa ini ada kaitanya dengan naga tampan itu?" kata Baekhyun

"Dia mengerjaimu lagi eoh?" kata D.O

"bukannya itu sudah biasa? Lagipula tingkahmu itu seperti menunjukan gelaja 'gila tingkat awal?". Galau maksudnya pemirsa. Entah polos atau apa kata-kata Lay barusan hanya membuat mereka lagi-lagi berekspresi seperti ini -_-. Mereka pikir tanpa mengatakannya juga sudah jelas sekali bukan?.

"…",

Tao hanya sweathdrop. Ia pikir gegenya kejam sekali karena baru sadar kalau ia galau. bagaimana mungkin ia baru sadar setelah acara menangis selama 30 menit plus acara menyiksa dirinya tadi. 'ck ck ge apa sifat pelupamu itu semakin parah, kasihan sekali lay gege' batin Tao miris melihat gegenya, ditengah kegalauannya itu.

" apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" tanya Luhan lembut, yang baru muncul setelah kegiatan mandi lamanya itu. Padahal biasanya dia yang suka iseng jailin dan menakut-nakuti Tao. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga sangat sayang dan peduli pada dongsaengnya ini.

" ya ge, hiks"

" Tao hyung thudah berhenti menangith! tingkahmu itu theperti yeoja yang thedang PMth (PMS) tau" kata sehun yang mulai sebal dengan tingkah hyung kesayangannya ini.

"tap-tapi Sehun…akh hueeeee"

semua hanya bisa menatap tao dengan pandangan seperti -_-", disatu sisi mereka iba tapi disatu sisi mereka juga tidak tahan dengan sikap berlebihan panda itu.

" da dan ya-yyang yang menyebalkan, dia mengerjaiku dengan tersirat. Dan la-lagi aish,,, ada Suho hyung disana, malu sekali dan dia bisa salah paham huweee"….kata Tao sedikit tergagap karena habis menangis, yang sekarang sudah memposisikan dirinya di kasur empuk Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal.

" tapi bisa saja kan dia itu memang nggak bermaksud ngerjain kamu?" kata Xiumin berpositif thinking yang bener-bener salah mendudukan diri disamping Tao dan mengelus pelan punggung dongsaengnya itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

" apannya yang nggak ada maksud! Aku berani bersumpah tadi aku melihat dia menyeringai dan membuatku ingin muntah melihatnya. dan perlu kalian ketahui! dari seringaiannya itu aku bisa lihat dia sangat bahagia, licik, meremehkan plus mesum tauu"

"seringaian komplikasi,,eeh" semua hanya sweathdrop ria mendengar ocehan aneh Baozi itu.

"Bukannya itu sexy ya?" bantah Lay.

"Itu sih kamu, please jangan samain aku denganmu" kata Tao sedit sewot

"hehe" cengir Lay sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal itu.

"aduh Tao sudahlah jangan dipikirin, bukannya imejmu hancur sudah sejak lama! Kau atlit bela diri tapi takut berat sama hantu dan kecoa. Hahaha " Kata Baekhyun. Jleb sekali, pada Tao.

"Apa" kata Tao agak tidak terima kata-kata hyungnya yang punya muka baby face itu.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa-apaan sih kamu. Dia sedang _down_ kamu malah mengatainya". Kata Lay tiba-tiba menengahi.

"hei, sudahlah kalian jangan ribut" kata D.O yang merasa risih karena mereka mau ribut karena hal sepele menurutnya. " kalau kalian ribut terus, aku tidak mau masak selama sebulan. Dan kamu Baekhyun kamu harus minta maaf ke Tao._ sekarang!" kata D.O final

"waa ampun Kyungsoo. Jangan ngambek." Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menurut, karena pikirnya malas juga kalau masak sendiri "he ,,,iya Tao. Mian. aku Cuma bercanda hehe". Dengan watadosnya.

"huh"…

"Apa kau nggak pernah berpikir untuk balath dendam Tao, apa kau pikir menangith bitha menyelethaikan mathalah dan apa-apaan kamu menjedotkan kepalamu ke meja, kau ingin menghancurkan kepalamu thendiri eoh?" kata sehun si evil maknae mulai menghasut panda yang begitu polos. Dan perlu dicatat bahwa namja yang satu ini hanya angkat bicara jika dia punya pikiran nista, iseng maksudnya.

"Ngg habis jika aku memukulkan kepalaku kemeja, mungkin aku bisa lupa kejadian memalukan itu hiks".

"percuma, kau ini dasath pabbo! Tapi itu nggak keren, makthudku kau hanya akan fruthtathi (frustasi) dan berdiam diri karena perbuatannya! Juthru (justru) Yang menurutku keren itu,,,, kau juga haruth membuatnya malu juga". Dengan santai sehun mengucapkannya sambil berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungya ditembok, tangannya juga ia lipat. Pose yang biasa tapi menurut luhan itissss really cooolllllll awwww.

"hah?" Tao kaget, karena ia baru sadar kalau sehun itu punya pikiran evil. "tapi apa katamu tadi? maksudmu kau ingin aku berbuat jahat yang kayak gitu Hun? Nooo no no, aku tidak mau! Aku orang baik-baik. slruupp" kata Tao sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang diberikan D.O.

"aith, ayolah! memangnya kau pikir aku penjahat. Aku cuma mau kamu berbuat itheng pada DIA. dan yang pathi bukan tindakan kejahatan ?"

"…"

"mmmm,,, tapi Kedengarannya bagus? Apa rencananya?" kata mereka kompak minus sehun.

"begini, eh ayo thini themua" Semua mendengarkan rencana usil sehun sambil berbisik-bisik. "pssst. ssst hihi ssst"

"MWOOOOO" mereka semua minus Sehun kaget dengan rencana usil tapi brilian itu.

"ayo kita lakukan,,hehe" kata Sehun dan diangguki oleh semua.

"baiklah, Jika dia mengerjaiku secara elegan dan tersirat, huh maka aku juga akan mengerjaimu dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih elegan dan lebih tersirat" Tao menyeringai. sifat evil panda polos akhirnya keluar juga uoow. Semua orang minus Tao, baru kali ini melihat senyuman evilnya itu, cocok sekali dengan muka Tao yang kadang terlihat sangar itu.

Inilah efek buruk, terlalu sering bergaul dengan evil maknae alias Sehun ckck…karena itulah julukannya _angin ribut_, karena ia punya hoby buruk yaitu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memberi ide-ide nakalnya untuk mengerjai orang lain ck ck

...

...

**Sementara itu**** d****i****kediaman**** keluarga Huang.**

"ting-tong" suara bel ditekan. Nyonya Huang Leetuk yang sedang membaca majalah diruang tamu langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat seseorang yang berkunjung kerumahnya itu adalah teman baiknya.

"astaga kau heechul, kyaaa heechul" kata leeteuk sedikit histeris.

"teukie, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu" kata heechul sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Leeteuk pun mengajaknya ke ruang tamu, mempersilahkannya duduk dan Setelah itu ia menyuruh pelayannya menyediakan minum untuk sahabat baiknya ini.

"sudah 7 tahun kita tidak bertemu. kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sudah di korea, kupikir kau masih bersama dengan suamimu di china, oh iya omong-omong bagaimana kabar Hangeng? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kemari?"

"aduh kau ini, jangan bertubi-tubi kalau bertanya aku jadi pusing".

"Hehe mian aku terlalu senang".

"dasar tidak berubah" kata Heechul yang sudah menduga kebiasaan mengoceh sahabatnya ini. "suamiku tidak bisa ikut berkunjung kemari karena tugas kantornya yang menumpuk, jadi yahh terpaksa aku kemari sendirian. Oh iya kami pindah 3 tahun yang lalu, saat dia dipindahkan tugasnya ke Korea lagi".

"mwo..! ternyata kau sudah ada di korea selama 3 tahun, kenapa kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang"

"mianhe, bukannya aku nggak ingat Teukie. aku Cuma ingin memberi kejutan saja dan lagi aku sangat sibuk dengan toko bungaku, jadi mian aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang hehe".

"oh ya sudah" kata leeteuk. "tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari, kau pasti punya tujuan lain bukan?" kata Leeteuk mengintrogasi, karena ia bisa melihat ekspresi berlebihannya itu. Maksudnya ia lihat sejak tadi heechul senyum-senyum tidak jelas ,,XD

"apa keliatan ya?" Kata Heechul yang agak kaget ternyata leeteuk dengan cepat menyadari ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. "baiklah, aku juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

"maksudmu, menahan apa?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Heechul yang agak ambigu. Menahan kan bisa berarti banyak, itu bisa menahan beban, atau menahan hasrat dan pilihan yang terahir itu yang sedikit membuat berpikir tentang sesuatu dan memandangi horror sahabatnya ini.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu sih, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! aku Cuma ingin menjalankan _**'planning'**_ kita secepatnya Teukie!"

"mwoooooo! maksudnya dari sekarang? kenapa mendadak sekali. Lagipula kau tau kan anakku itu namja dan dia juga masih SMA?" kata leeteuk kaget hingga sedikit hujan diruangan itu.

"aku tau, dan aku juga tidak peduli lagi" kata Heechul sambil sedikit mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"tapi bukankah rencananya itu akan dilakukan setelah mereka lulus kuliah?"

"awalnya aku juga berencana begitu. kupikir akan mudah dan nanti akan berjalan dengan lancar karena anakmu itu manis, tapi ternyata aku baru tahu bahwa anakmu itu satu sekolah dengan Yi Fan".

"be,, benarkah, aku juga baru tau itu" kata Leeteuk yang jujur saja sangat kaget.

"iya dan kau tahu? Ternyata selama satu tahun ini mereka saling bermusuhan?"

"yang benar, kenapa bisa?"

"entahlah sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu itu, dan karena inilah kita harus segera melaksanakan _planning_ kita Teukie".

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"tenang aku juga sudah memikirkan berbagai hal, tapi aku juga sudah menemukan caranya dan_ ahhh." kata Heechul yang tiba-tiba menggantungkan ucapannya itu, karena nada sms menginterupsinya.

"apa Chulie?" kata leteuk yang penasaran dengan heechul yang sedang membaca pesan singkat dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"aku sudah dapat kartu, KARTU AS kita". Kata Heechul sambil menyeringai yang agak mengerikan bahkan leeteuk agak merinding melihatnya. Astaga wajahnya kok agak mirip kyuhhyun…..pikir leetuk yang agak melenceng… astaga mirip dari mana coba -,-…

"dia sudah tiba! kartu AS kita" kata Heechul dengan penuh semangat. Dan reaksi Leeteuk yang sedikit lemot itu justru memikirkan hal lain, 'apa Heechul akan memecahkan masalah dengan bermain kartu?' Batin leeteuk yang error. Bisa kalian tebak dari siapa menurunnya sikap polos Tao itu…

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumahnya ditekan seseorang dan membuyarkan lamunan ngaco Leeteuk. Dan secara reflek Heechul langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Dan terlihatlah mahluk kegelapan yang memasuki rumah elit itu. Sesoran namjag dengan baju serba hitam. Kemeja hitam, jeans hitam, sepatu hitam, dan kulitnya berwarna hitam, Eeeeh ralat maksudnya kulitnya berwarna tan. Leeteuk cukup akui ternyata ada anak yang juga terkesan tampan dan sexy selain anaknya. Woow.

" perkenalkan teukie dia anak sepupuku dari jepang". Kata heechul dengan bangga.

"oh jadi namamu kartu AS?"

_**PLETAKK**__**,,,**_

Leeteuk yang langsung kena pukulan manis dari sahabatnya itu. "awwww,,,appo" ringis leeteuk dan ia juga kaget, ternyata sahabatnya itu tega sekali

"bukan! dia punya nama, pabbo. Nah ponakanku sayang perkenalkan namamu! ^^"

"hai bibi. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Nama saya Kim Jong In tapi biasa dipanggil Kai.." kata Kai ramah

"oh iya. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Kai" kata Leeteuk yang juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya hingga menampilkan dimplenya.

"nah dia yang kumaksud Teukie! dialah kartu AS kita yang kumaksud tadi. Dan dia adalah seorang _**mentalis**_ yang akan membantu kita!"

"oh ya, benarkah". Leeteuk cukup terkesima, menurutnya dia masih muda tapi ia hebat karena ia bisa memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa itu. Maaf ini kata 'benar' yang entah keberapa kali yang diucapkan leeteuk.

"Benar bibi" kata kai sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk hanya ber 'O' ria mendengarnya.

'eeh tapi tunggu, mentalis? Untuk apa?' batin Leeteuk yang berpikir sejenak, tapi ia langsung menepis prasangka buruknya untuk tidak bertanya. dan lebih memilih untuk mempercayai ide apapun dari Heechul sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang hayat. yaahhh meskipun ia pikir pasti ide itu agak aneh sekaligus gila.

"tapi baguslah kalau begitu, jadi kai yang akan membantu dan membuat pertunangan Tao dan Kris berjalan lancar?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

.

"_ya pasti" kata Kai sambil menampilkan seringaian sexynya.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

Maaf buat reader di chap dua ini, author kurang ada humornya. Author atau panggil ajja Ti'el, sengaja buat situasinya sedikit serius hehe…^^

terus mian juga berhubung kebiasaan ngetik di malam hari jadinya tetep banyak thyponya..

oh buat moment-moment semua couplenya, tenang pasti ada kok. So just give me a review for my motivation.

Oh and no plagiat. Soalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari temen-temenku, dan yaahhh karakternya tidak terlalu jauh dengan para tokoh yang ada diatas….

Gomawo untuk semua yang membaca ff abal Ti'el ini.

Terakhir. RNR, _please~_

Bye-bye,, see you next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**What The Hell...?**

March 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) &amp; Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), other Artist SM, etc.

Rated : T (Teen)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang ingin menyatukan hubungan mereka, dan yang menarik orang itu adalah mentalis

**_So, Hope Enjoy Read This Fict_**_. _

**_Don't Like _****_ +++++ Don't Read +++++ No Plagiat +++++ Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++ OK!_**

**_:_**

**_Check it out_**

**_._**

**Chapter 3.._. Kai, First Day In School,,,,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author POV_**

Seorang pemuda dengan ciri berkulit tan dan berambut hitam, dengan penampilan selayaknya murid SMA namun agak sedikit urakan, dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan karena kancing paling atas dibiarkan terbuka, kemeja putihnya bersihnya ia keluarkan juga, serta headphone yang tersampir indah di leher jenjangnya, uugh sexyyyyy. Tengah menatap jengah gerbang sekolah barunya sekaligus sedang menyedot debu yang ada disekelilingnya (catat : Menguap). Tipikal siswa yang benar-benar tidak niat bersekolah. Author banget # plak # sekali lagi jangan ditiru pemirsa.

"SM High School" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kai itu membaca huruf Yang tertera besar disebelah gerbang tersebut.

"kelihatannya hanya sekolah biasa. tidak menarik". katanya sambil berjalan, matanya menatap sekeliling sekolah itu.

"tapi disini setidaknya aku bisa memulai segalanya dari awal _

_termasuk tugas yang merepotkan itu". Kata kai sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas barunya.

...

...

**At the class X-1**

_**Kai Pov...**_

Aku sengaja datang kekelas tidak tepat waktu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka, entah itu yeoja atau namja mengerubungiku karena aku sadar pasti mereka akan terpesona dengan ketampananku. Dari luar kelas, dari balik jendela yang bening dan bersih pandanganku tertuju pada Seongsaengnim muda yang tengah mengecek kehadiran siswanya. Entah kenapa suasana kelas terlihat mencekam dan kulihat tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Bisa kusimpulkan guru itu dimata mereka sangat menyeramkan sekali. Haha mungkin pagi-pagi ini aku perlu untuk memberi mereka _hadiah kecil_ dariku.

Setelah beres mengecek kehadiran siswanya. Ia menatapku yang masih menatapnya dibalik jendela. Hingga kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Kamu masuklah" setelah mengucapkan itu ia kembali menatap buku hadir siswanya dan terlihat sedang mengecek beberapa lembaran kertas yang terselip dan sepertinya tertera informasi tentang diriku. Akupun masuk kekelas dengan percaya diri. Tapi entah kenapa mereka terlihat terkejut menatapku, tapi lebih tepatnya pada penampilanku. Aku rasa mereka mengecap penampilanku terlalu berani dihari pertamaku masuk kesekolah ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" kata guru itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas tadi.

Kulihat sekeliling kelas baruku, sudah kuduga sekolah ini memang membosankan, kurasa hanya aku yang berwajah seksi disini. Kuperhatikan dari deretan bangku yang paling depan dan selanjutnya, aku tak lihat ada yeoja atau namja seksi yang menarik dimataku. Eh tapi tunggu! kecuali dua orang yang duduk di paling belakang disisi kanan. Berani sekali mereka menyaingi ketampananku.

Yang satu terlihat sedang menodai kesucian (?) buku fisika yang dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya, hingga jadi bendungan air liur. Sial, namja yang berkulit albino itu tetap terlihat keren sekalipun dia menderita tumor (tukang molor) dan aku tak bisa menyangkal pose yang tidak mengenakan itu saja dia tetap terlihat sedikit keren, huh. Author membenarkan #itu keren sekali Kamjong##

Dan yang satunya lagi, seseorang yang duduknya paling pojok, namja dengan surai hitam, berwajah sedikit sangar namun terlihat manis sedang menatap keluar jendela. Dan gotcha,, aku tahu bahwa dia targetku dan alasan keduaku berada disekolah ini. Terima kasih bibi, sekalipun aku malas tapi ini tugasku dan terima kasih memberikanku kemudahan dengan berada satu kelas dengannya khuhu. Oh ini saatnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekarang.

"Namaku Kim Jong In. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku pindahan dari jepang. Pengetahuan tentang Korea masih kurang, karena itu mohon bantuannya dari kalian" lanjutku, sekali lagi kulihat ekspresi mereka tetap tegang, dan pastinya tak berharap guru yang ada dihadapan mereka memutar kepalanya hingga menatapku karena jika itu terjadi pasti kelas itu tiba-tiba bising dengan suara yang memekik. Dan oh tidak, guru tampan namun very very horibble itu melakukan hal yang tidak diharapkan muridnya.

"Nah kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di sa_" tiba-tiba ia menggantungkan ucapannya saat melihatku. Tatapan matanya yang semula datar berubah menajam, aku bisa lihat ada aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan kulihat efek buruknya menjadikan semua muridnya persis patung. Aku bisa menebak dia sangat murka saat melihat betapa kerennya gaya berpakaianku yang tadi tak ia lihat karena terhalang kaca dan efek pantulan bayangan sinar matahari. Namun sekarang jadi begitu jelas hingga ia mengganga...dan sebelum ia melakukan tindakan lain yang tak kuinginkan. kutatap dua bola matanya yang bersih tanpa _cinta_ ( catat : singkatan cileuh dina mata, artinya = belek pemirsa) dan kujentrikan jariku...hingga_

"ctak" ...tiba-tiba dia mengubah pandangannya menjadi datar namun ada kesan lembut didalamnya...cool dia berhasil kuhipnotis

"Anda baik-baik saja seongsaengnim?".

Aku pura-pura menyadarkannya dengan jentrikan jariku dan kukibaskan tangan kananku didepannya padahal justru aku sedang menghipnotisnya. Supaya mereka tak mencurigaiku, bahkan pura-pura aku bertanya pada guru itu. Padahal tak sopan sekali menjetrikan jari didepan wajah guru.

"anu bolehkan sekarang saya duduk" kataku, karena aku mulai pegal berdiri terus.

Seisi kelas semakin tegang karena itu bahkan dua murid yang dengan beraninya menyaingiku tadi juga ikut memfokuskan kedua matanya padaku. Aku rasa pasti mereka berpikir 'berani sekali bertanya tanpa menyadari kesalahannya'. Tetapi mata mereka yang tadi sipit menjadi belo semua saat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat guru terkiller disekolah itu.

"ooh maaf, aku kurang fokus. duduklah ditempat yang kosong dan nyaman menurutmu." mereka semua shock dengan jawabannya dan prediksi tentangku oleh mereka salah semua.

"Baik. Terima kasih seongsaengnim" kataku singkat. Aku pun memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang, dari deret ketiga sebelah kanan, dekat dengan dua murid yang tadi menyaingiku.

"Dan jika kamu butuh informasi tentang sekolah ini, kau cukup datang ke ruang guru dan carilah meja dengan nama yang tertera Cho Kyuhyun. Itupun saat aku punya waktu luang tentunya". Sekali lagi ia mengakhiri kalimat dengan senyumannya yang langka itu.

Itu adalah kalimat yang paling ramah yang pertama kali dengar untuk para murid dari guru itu.

_**Kai Pov End.**_

.

.

Disaat Kai berbangga diri mengenai kemampuannya menghipotis guru terkiller disekolah itu dan hanya menanggapi biasa tatapan aneh siswa lainnya yang ditujukan padanya saat ia berjalan menuju kantin, ia pikir mereka melihatnya karena dirinya begitu mempesona tapi tidak demikian dengan orang lain atau para siswa itu. Ingat disekolah ini hanya ada _Flower five Sem_e not _Flower Six Seme _ahaha, tapi lebih tepatnya belum.

Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa disimpulkan para siswa-siswi itu. Yang pertama ada kemungkinan guru yang tampan namun kengeriannya tak tertandingi disekolahnya itu kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga perlu untuk dibenturkan lagi ketembok (?). Atau kemungkinan yang kedua yang agaknya sedikit frontal, bahwa guru killer yang bernama Kyuhyun itu gay, jika dilihat gelagatnya yang tak biasa (adegan ia tersentak saat melihat Kai tepat dihadapannya). Hal apa coba yang membuat ia begitu terkejut saat melihat sesosok mahluk yang begitu domestik, kurang mancung, kurang putih tapi justru ia terlihat seksi dengan kulit itu, hingga ia terlihat menahan napasnya. Padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian, sehingga mereka pikir seongsaenim itu sedikit gila karena terlihat terpesona pada tipikal uke yang manly sekali bahkan condong ke tipikal yang seme sekali, uuh frontal sekali. Cuma itu yang terpikir oleh siswa (buntu sebenarnya) kelas tadi karena guru yang paling terkenal seantero sekolahnya karena kesadisan ucapan dan hukumannya tiba-tiba oleh bocah hitam dibuat menganga dan membuat seisi kelas sakit kepala karena bertingkah aneh dan 2 kali telihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Mereka pikir ini adalah satu keajaiban dunia yang terjadi di pagi hari yang suntuk itu. Biasanya ia tak pernah memberikan sedikitpun toleransinya pada murid yang telat dan berpenampilan tak disiplin. Dan anehnya hanya pada murid baru itu ia tak menegurnya sama sekali. Hebat. Dan sepanjang pelajaran itu para siswa dibuat mual karena guru itu terus tersenyum. Mengetahui itu mereka para siswa kelas X-1 dibuat menderita dengan merasa tubuh mereka panas dingin secara serempak.

Bahkan juga karena kehebatan serta kecepatan bergosip ria para yoeja dari kelas itu info tentang drama picisan cinta kedua setelah _A Pervert Dragon Fallin In Love With Agressive Panda_ and now _**A Horrible Teacher fallin In love With a Sexy Dark Seme (Seme+seme, How it can't be? = **__it from Inner Fujoshi__**)**_itu menyebar dengan cepat hingga sudah sampai diruang Guru. Si empu yang tidak sadar diriya dijadikan topik pembicaraan memijat pelipisnya pelan begitu mendudukan bokong seksinya dimeja kerjanya tepatnya di ruang guru, ia bahkan memegangi mulutnya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena ia sudah lama tak tersenyum (efek hipnotisnya, kai hanya menghipnotis selama pelajaran itu berlangsung) Setelah itupun semua guru yang tengah membicarakannya jadi terdiam. Hey,,,, terkiller disekolah artinya bukan hanya murid yang takut padanya bahkan sesama temannya yang ikut mengajar disekolah itu pun, mereka segan padanya. Meskipun ia termasuk guru yang termuda tapi ia termasuk tangan kanannya kepala sekolah Choi Siwon, ia sangat diandalkan oleh kepala sekolah yang tampan dan kerennya ga ketulungan itu. It's cool, _rite_.

Tetapi seorang namja manis yang cukup unik karena hobbinya mengoleksi benda Pink dan gigi kelincinya yang juga mengajar mata pelajaran yang sama-sama menggunakan rumus-rumus sulit namun berbeda bidang yaitu kimia, yang kebetulan atau entah sengaja letak meja disamping guru tersebut. Disaat orang lain tak ada yang berani menggangu mahluk seram tadi, hanya namja ini yang terang-terangan berani duduk di meja kerjanya yang letaknya disamping guru galak itu. Namja manis yang tadi sempat mendengar ocehan para guru itu hanya menekuk alis dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya plus dua tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya, berusaha terlihat marah tapi justru telihat seperti kelinci yang sedang ingin makan wortel, _cute._

Siempu yang akhirnya sadar terus diperhatikan oleh tetangga sebelahnya pun akhirnya menoleh dan terkejut dengan ekspresi manis yang ditujukannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh seperti itu, Sungmin-ssi ". Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh dengan tangan yang masih memijat keningnya.

Oh great, Sungmin malu sekali ketahuan sedang memandang wajah seseorang.

"a aa ak aku tak sedang menatapmu. A ak aku hanya sedikit melamun ka karena_" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika mata lucunya bertemu dengan mata menyeramkan Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan yang seakan ia ingin menelanjanginya. Dan seketika Grogi menyerangnya hingga semakin mengganggu kemampuan bicaranya.

"s ses sese sseseorang de dengan ke keejamnya menusuk- nusuk hatiku yang rr ra rapuh dan tak bertanggung jawab dengan luka yang telah dibuatnya padaku."

Kilahnya,, kemudian setelah ia mengeluarkan kalimat agak lebay namun penuh arti itu pun menggeser kursi dan tiba-tiba berdiri hingga ia berjalan sedikit terburu-buru..lalu keluar begitu saja ditengah pembicaraan mereka. Meninggalkan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan raut muka yang cukup sedih karena terabaikan, tidak paham kosakata puitis, dan perasaan sebagai atasan yang tak dihargai.

"Ya, hei tunggu..." kesal kyuhyun karena Sungmin tak bertanggung jawab pada kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

'dia kenapa sih? Lagipula apa maksud kata-katanya tadi? ...Sudahlah tak penting.' pikir guru killer itu.

...

Ckckck Dasar tidak peka...

...

...

Sedangkan malam itu, disuatu kamar asrama timur yang pintu depannya bertuliskan _**No. 94**__ I like Wind n I like Evil = so you get out from this room or i will give something special for you (?) _ apaan coba -_-. ,,,,dan hanya dihuni Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut cokelat tua lurus dengan rahangnya yang tegas, bibir sexynya yang tipis dan kulitnya yang seputih susu namun sayang cadel S. Tengah berpikir keras dengan pose tiduran, tangannya ia jadikan bantalan dibelakang kepalanya dan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar asramanya memikirkan kelanjutan rencana iseng yang ia hadiahkan untuk teman pandanya. Sebelum sebuah ketukan kasar dan tak sabar menginterupsinya.

Tok tok...

Tok...tok ..tok

"Hei buka pintunya cepat"

Demi kaset porno limited edition yang kepergok ibunya, berani sekali seseorang itu menggangu ketenangan seorang evil tampan ini. Yang jelas-jelas memberikan peringatan secara terang-terangan itu. Apalagi orang ini sepertinya orang asing, karena rasanya ia tak kenal suara itu.

Dengan gontai ia pun bangun dan membuka pintu dengan cukup kasar dan juga tidak lupa makian yang ia siapkan.

Cklek..

"tak topan tekali. Bithakah kau tidak mengganggu ketenangan orang lain dimalam hari yang dingin teperti ini heh !" kata Sehun cepat dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan tak suka yang kentara sekali, ia hanya membuka pintunya sedikit sehingga hanya kepalanya yang menengok keluar. "dan mau apa kau ke tini?" katanya pada namja yang berpenampilan serba hitam, kaos pendek hitam, jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam dengan sedikit corak putih, yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Oh Sorry. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Eh tunggu, bukankah kau sekelas denganku MANIS, kau tak ingat padaku." Kata namja itu menekan kata manisnya, berusaha sedikit menggodanya. Bisa-bisanya orang ini lupa pikir Kai, padahal belum 24 jam ia bertemu dengannya dikelas tadi.

"terima katih atas pujiannya, tapi perlu kau tau wajahku tidak cocok dengan kata-kata yang pantas dilontarkan pada Uke. Aku tak perlu tahu tiapa kau, JADI ENYAHLAH DARI KAMARKU!" wow sehun marah hingga beberapa kata S yang lancar,,

Brakk ,,,

"wo wo wow tunggu dulu, kenapa kau malah mengusirku. Kau marah ya? Heiiiii buka pintunyaaaa!" kata namja itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu berulang kali. Ah baiklah Sehun sangat kesal dan dengan terpaksa membuka pintu itu kembali karena tak ingin orang itu semakin membuat kegaduhan. Dan saat ia buka pintu terlihat mahluk hitam tadi tersenyum padanya.

"berithik. kau tak bisa baca tulithan didepan ini."

"bisa. Lalu?"

"bukankah tudah jelath. Jika kau terut menggangguku, kau akan menyethal nantinya."

"Uuh takut" ia mengatakan sambil berpose takut, dua tangan dikepalkan didepan wajahnya tapi langsung ia kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan tangannya pun ia turunkan.

"Tapi kau juga bukankah sudah jelas tahu, kenapa aku datang kemari?" kata kai. Sehun hanya merespon dengan ekspresi "hah?". Kai pun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah koper dan barang-barang bawaannya yang ia letakan di pinggir sebelah kanan pintu masuk, sehingga Sehun yang tadi tak melihatnya sekarang dengan jelas melihat tumpukan barang yang terbilang tidak sedikit itu.

"Jadi?" sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dari barang bawaan tadi pada si pemilik. Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau ia harus_

"Sekali Lagi namaku Kim Jongin, tapi panggil aku Kai. Seseorang yang akan jadi teman sekamarmu karena ketua asrama timur mengatakan hanya satu-satunya kamar ini yang masih tersedia ranjang yang kosong untuk kutempati, Oh Sehun."

" Whats? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Thial (sial). kenapa dia tak memberitahuku tebelumnya"

" entahlah, aku tak tahu juga". Kata Kai sambil mengendikan kedua bahunya.

" aaaarghh. baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan. Matuklah". Sehun mau tak mau membukakan pintu dengan lebar untuk mempersilahkan Kai masuk. Sebal, Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengusirnya jika itu memang sudah diputuskan ketua asrama.

Kai pun masuk, ia langsung membawa barangnya satu persatu ke tepi ranjang sebelah kiri yang masih kosong, sedangkan Sehun hanya memperhatikan dari ranjangnya. Dengan posisi tiduran lagi. Tidak ada setitik niat dari namja tampan itu untuk membantu Kai mengangkat barang bawaannya. _Ckck malas dan tak berpriketemansekamaran_.

Setelah membawa seluruh barang-barangnya masuk dan menutup pintu, Kai pun memperhatikan dengan teliti kamar barunya tersebut.

" kamar ini payah." inilah komentarnya, yang langsung membuat Sehun yang tadinya menutup mata indahnya langsung membukanya kembali, padahal ia hampir memasuki area mimpinya yang indah menurutnya (temanya sudah pasti sesuatu yang berbau Por**). Ia sangat terganggu dengan kalimat yang termasuk melecehkan dari Kai itu pada kamarnya yang sudah cukup lama ia tempati.

" kenapa. Apa karena kau orang kaya dan tak pernah melihat kamar dengan ukuran yang minimalith huh?" kata Sehun kesal, hingga tak sadar nada bicaranya sudah meninggi.

" tidak, bukan masalah desain ruangan ini yang membosankan. Hanya saja_" kata Kai menggantungkan ucapannya sambil dua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya dan dengan pose berpikir pula.

" Hanya taja, apa?" tuntut Sehun

" terlalu _"

Brakk,,,

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka (sekali lagi) secara kasar pintu itu, tanpa diketuk pula sebelumnya (malangnya nasib pintu itu). Seseorang yang notabenenya adalah tetangga sebelah Sehun dengan surai blonde, tingginya yang berlebihan, rahangnya yang tegas serta runcing. Namun penampilan benar-benar tak sopan karena hanya menggunakan handuk putih sampai sebatas lutut yang mentupi area privatnya dan menampilkan tubuh atasnya yang luar biasa seksi terutama karena absnya terlihat jelas sekali. Dengan tangan kanannya memegang sikat gigi plus pasta giginya. Oh tidak aurat. Iman yoeja maupun uke pasti runtuh, pengecualian para seme. Yang muncul dan dengan tak sopannya memotong obrolan mereka.

" oi Sehun, aku lupa bilang kalau hari ini akan ada murid baru yang mengi_" kalimat buru-buru yang langsung berhenti ketika mata elang itu menangkap sosok yang sepertinya sedang ia bicarakan. Dua orang itupun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada si pemotong pembicaraan.

" _ tawar" lanjutan kai, yang pelannnn sekali.

.

.

" telat ~,,Krith hyung!" komentar pendek Sehun.

" ahh Maaf tadi aku benar-benar lupa bilang karena terlalu sibuk emm Kim Jong In. Tadi aku harus melakukan persiapan untuk pertandingan Basket antar sekolah hingga lupa waktu." Kata kris beralasan, padahal faktanya sejak tadi ia tidur dikamarnya. "oh,,apa kau sudah membawa semua barang-barangmu? Jika belum selesai, aku bersedia membantumu ?" Tawar Kris.

Inilah cara seorang ketua asrama aciee, yang tidak patut dicontoh. Ia hanya akan beramah tamah dan menunjukan sisi seorang pemimpin jika ia entah itu sengaja atau tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan, ia akan menutupinya dengan perilakunya yang berubah 100 derajat. Kali ini ia tak mau jika murid baru itu melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah karena ia tak mengantarkannya ke asrama dan juga ia lupa bilang pada Sehun, oh no no jika itu terjadi pasti ia pasti dihukum. Ini cara melarikan diri yang tersirat, _jenius Kris_.

Dan Demi keajaiban dunia yang kedua pikir Sehun, sejak kapan Kris terlihat layaknya seorang ketua asrama. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini. padahal belum lama ini saat baru masuk kesekolah ini, orang itu sama sekali tak berbasa-basi dan hanya mengatakan kamar no.94 padanya, huh 'diskriminasi' batinnya. Bocah hitam ini lagi-lagi membuat orang bertingkah aneh, mencurigakan pikirnya. 'jangan- jangan Hyung juga kena pelet orang ini?' batin Sehun. 'tapi it's ok, toh menarik melihatnya sok jadi ketua dengan penampilan sexy itu, mungkin setelah banyak bicara pada murid baru itu dia mau ngajak mandi bareng atau yang lebih dari itu padanya, ahaha' Pikir nista Sehun.

" tidak masalah. Oh, cukup panggil aku Kai saja Sunbae. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi barang-barangku sudah selesai kupindahkan."

" oh baguslah kalau begitu". Yesss batin Kris, syukurlah ia tak perlu repot-repot. "BTW, apa kalian sudah saling berkenalan ?" lanjutnya.

" tak perlu" kata Sehun Cepat mendahului Kai.

" eeh, why?" tanya Kris

" kami tatu kelath (satu kelas) " sekali lagi Sehun mengatakannya cukup cepat.

" hoo. Kai sepertinya kau tidak beruntung sekamar bahkan sekelas dengan mahluk transparan itu hahaha." ejek Kris

" trans apa? apa maktudmu Krith Hyung" tanya sehun karena tak paham, tapi yang pasti ia tahu bahwa itu gelar yang tak bermakna baik untuknya.

Kai paham ia justru cukup cepat menangkap ejekan Kris, "eh tidak, justru dia jelas Sunbae. Dikelas tadi, hanya dia yang berani menodai kesucian(?) buku fisika dengan liurnya haha".

Keduanya justru cengo hingga tak bisa tertawa, bahasa yang dipakainya begitu frontal. Ckck ucapan dengan tampang cocok, MESUM.

Yah akhirnya Kris terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum sexynya karena humor frontal itu, sebagai sopan santunnya (untuk saat ini),," hehhh Sudah kuduga. Kebiasaan tidur dikelasmu harus kau ubah Sehun, tidak akan ada yang menghargaimu dan menyadarimu jika kau selalu tidur dikelas, sebenarnya kau niat tidak sih untuk bersekolah?." Kata Kris menceramahi sekaligus menghilangkan situasi yang tadi hening. Sehun hanya bilang "hm baiklah, akan kucoba hyung" malas untuk berdebat. "Oh ya Kai bagaimana kamar ini menurutmu? Nyaman tidak? Apa boleh buat kau tak bisa memilih, hanya kamar ini yang tersisa" lanjut Kris.

" oh iya aku jadi ingat, sebelum Kris hyung datang ke kamar ini, kau mengatakan sesuatu bukan, aku tadi tak sempat mendengarnya?" kata Sehun sinis, untung ia ingat. ia pikir kena kau Kai, tadi kau berani mengatai kamar ini. Sekarang kau didepan ketua asrama pasti tidak berani dan akan merubah komentarmu tadi huh. Tapi ternyata,

" aku bilang tadi kamar ini terlalu tawar" kata Kai cepat.

Sehun dan Kris terkejut. Sehun jelas kaget karena tebakannya meleset dan Kris karena ia baru pertama kali mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang tidak tau berbasa basi didepan seorang ketua asrama yang juga merangkap juga sebagai ketua basket,,, apa hubungannya? -_-. ,,,,. Biasanya untuk sebagian orang, pasti akan memuji sekalipun tidak sesuai dengan kondisi dan keinginan yang sebenarnya, tentunya agar memiliki kesan baik di matanya, tapi orang ini tidak. Menarik.

" apa, tawar katamu? Memangnya roti." tanya Sehun konyol,.

'Pertanyaan yang dewasa sekali Oh Sehun'. Batin Kai dan Kris.

" ngg kan sudah kubilang. Ini bukan masalah bagaimana ukuran, fasilitas ataupun bentuk design kamarnya. Hanya saja biasanya sebagian besar orang yang kreatif selalu menjadikan kamarnya sebagi sumber motivasi, misalnya dengan menempelkan semacam foto-foto atau poster. Tapi disini, aku tak melihatnya. Tak ada tempelan apapun disini, membosankan sekali. Terlihat seperti kamar orang tua." Komentar kai. " apa di asrama sekolah kita ada larangan menempelkan sesuatu ditembok ?" kedua orang itu mengangguk paham.

" aku paham maksudmu. Kai yang tadi jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Silakan kau bebas melakukannya, disini tak ada larangan seperti itu. memangnya kau punya foto atau mungkin poster yang ingin kau tempel?"

" iya, tentu saja ada." Kata Kai. Ya iyalah, ia malas bicara kalau bukan itu yang ia maksud.

" maksudmu yang ada ditas jinjingan berwarna hijau ini ya?"

" Eh tunggu, itu jangan di_"

"_buka"

Kai sangat shock, ketika melihat bocah albino sudah membawa tas jinjingan berharganya. Hingga terjadilah aksi tarik menarik tas itu.

" Hei jangan ditarik, tas dan barang yang ada didalamnya bisa rusak, bodoh." Kata Kai

" kalau begitu lepatkan tanganmu, aku ingin melihatnya". Sehun tak mau kalah, rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi, karena melihat tingkah Kai yang begitu mencurigakan. pikirnya pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik didalamnya.

" enak saja, tas itu milikku jadi serahkan baik-baik padaku!"

" tidak"

Sedangkan disisi lain, ' sejak kapan anak itu membawanya' batin Kris yang melihat adegan dua mahluk kopi susu yang sedang berebut tas berwarna alam itu. 'kenapa acara mandiku harus terganti dengan meilhat adegan tidak penting ini sih, payah'

Cukup lama adegan tarik menarik itu dan Kris sama sekali tidak berusaha melerainya. Menurutnya itu tidak ada gunanya jika melihat sifat kedua namja itu sama-sama keras kepala. Hingga akhirnya tas jinjingan itu berhasil dibawa Sehun. Ia membuka dengan cepat tas itu dan gotcha sudah ia duga isinya memang poster, sedangkan Kai sudah pasrah karena ia kalah tadi. Mungkin pikir Sehun itu hanya poster band ternama lokal atau mungkin band internasional saat menarik kertas cukup tebal itu, namun seketika ia shock dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat poster itu secara keseluruhan. Kris yang tadinya malas tapi karena melihat ekspresi aneh Sehun, ia juga jadi tergugah untuk ikut serta melihat poster-poster itu, hingga reaksi yang dikeluarkannya pun sama. Jadi pemirsa, bagaimana mereka tidak shock, jika komentar yang kai ajukan tadi hanya untuk membuatnya memajang poster dengan pose-pose wanita yang menampilkan auratnya, yang tak sepantasnya mereka lihat. Hingga Kris menatapnya horor (padahal ia juga suka hh), dugaannya ternyata benar bocah itu lebih mesum darinya!

Sehun pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda nista itu. Ia menatap datar Kai yang pucat karena ia ketahuan mengoleksi poster-poster porno, bahkan yang sangat memalukan oleh ketua asrama dan berkat itu pasti ia jadi bahan ejekan teman sekamar barunya itu.

Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati Kai hingga kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia merangkulnya, ia bahkan menatap lurus pada kai. Kai cukup kaget dengan aksi sehun barusan 'oh tidak, dia akan memulainya, mulai untuk menggangguku dengan rahasiaku yang terbongkar, oh andwaeeee'.

"hh apa yang kau la_"

ucap kai pelan sekali karena kehilangan tenaganya karena malu sekali, namun tiba-tiba terpotong oleh perkataan Sehun,

"ternyata kita tama".

" _kukan. Hah?"

" aku talah menilaimu" kata sehun sambil tersenyum tipis, namun memberi kesan ketenangan.

'ada apa dengan orang ini? kenapa sikapnya jadi berubah' batin Kai

" kupikir kau hanya bocah aneh yang membotankan, ternyata kita punya pemikiran dan telera yang tama denganku... dan tepertinya kau tatu-tatunya orang yang bita memahamiku. Kita _bita jadi teman yang _cocok _"..Sehun tersenyum bangga. Setelah 5 detik berpikir, Kai pun tersenyum, ia paham sekali apa yang dimaksudkan bocah albino itu.

Yahhh Sepertinya tebakan awal Kai tentang Sehun tidak tepat, karena justru orang yang ia anggap akan jadi saingannya justru memiliki hobby aneh yang sama dengannya, dan justru karena itulah jadi koneksi penghubung ikatan pertemanan mereka.

Sementara itu seseorang dengan tatapan horor tengah terdiam dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk menatapi KaiHun yang saling melempar senyum dan berangkulan pula, 'sial, aku menyesal mengatakan aturan itu. Dan sepertinya aku salah menempatkan mereka satu kamar._ Ba bahaya_'. Batin kris

.

.

* * *

Esok paginya,,,, disebuah ruangan kelas X-1, dan terdeteksi baru ada dua murid yang memasuki kelas itu. Seorang namja manis yang khas dengan kantung mata pandanya dan satunya lagi seorang namja tampan berkulit albino. Mereka sudah memposisikan dirinya di mejanya masing-masing yang bersebelahan.

"Terima kasih Sehun, untuk rencanamu yang unik?" namja Panda itu membuka percakapan sambil melempar senyum termanisnya, dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Tatapannya mengarah pada bocah albino yang sedang tiduran dengan posisi tangannya ia lipat diatas meja sebagai bantalannya.

"Tentu, dengan tenang(senang) hati kuterima pujiannya. Tuan pendendam." Kata Sehun, posisinya tetap sama seperti tadi bahkan matanya tetap terpejam.

"Hahhh jangan mengatakan itu, aku hanya ingin seri."

"Jawabanmu kebenarannya tetap tama"

" ok ok itu benar, puas kau?"

" hha jangan marah. teharusnya kau hari ini bahagia karena_" Sehun perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"..." ekspresi Tao menjadi Serius saat melihat kedua bola mata Sehun yang menatapnya tajam

.

.

"__Tonight_, **let's do it**. Baby"

.

.

.

~Tbc~

* * *

Hei Cingudeul ketemu lagi dengan author yang selalu mencintai couple KrisTao hehe #Senyum ala Chanyeol#,,,,

Sekali lagi maafin author yang lama sekali gak update cerita, yah banyak faktor yang menyebabkannya: studilah, liburlah, galaulah (ini gara-gara skandal Kris dan Baekhyun), bla bla hingga author kesulitan mengatur waktu sampe gak sempat luangin waktu buat ngetik ff,,, yahh baru pas liburan panjang ini author baru bisa ngetik lagi.

Oh ya buat cerita, maaf ya mungkin chapter-chapter selanjutnya banyak di dominasi Kai, soalnya dia biang rusuhnya dari cerita ff ini hehe...

Author juga nggak ngejamin bisa update cepet,,, biasanya sih mood author atau panggil ajja Ti'el mendadak menggebu jika melihat jumlah para reviewnya... dan nggak nyangka juga ternyata ada juga yang ngeriview ff abal ini, padahal aku kira ga bakalan ada yang ngeriview sama sekali hehe...

Oh buat tambahan atau mungkin untuk promosi, mungkin nanti bakal ada ff baru dari Ti'el...so kalian nanti baca ya,,,mungkin bulan ini atau bulan depan dipublishnya,,,,

Untuk terakhir,, maksih banyak buat Cingudeul yang mereview, memfavorite, memfollow cerita ini, yang Ti'el gak bisa sebutin satu-satu sekarang atau balas reviewnya. mungkin baru nanti pas cerita ini udah beres baru Ti'el cantumin semua yang meninggalkan jejak. Oh juga para silent reader juga maksih udah baca ff ini ya hehe.

Terkhir_, Mind to Review Again_,,,

Bye bye, see you in next chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**What The Hell...?**

March 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) &amp; Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), other Artist SM, etc.

Rated : T (Teen)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang ingin menyatukan hubungan mereka, dan yang menarik orang itu adalah mentalis

**_So, Hope Enjoy Read This Fict_**_. _

**_Don't Like _****_ +++++ Don't Read +++++ No Plagiat +++++ Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ OK!_**

**_:_**

**_Check it out_**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 4.._. It's Showtime,,,,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author POV_**

Gemerisik langkah kaki terdengar, begitu daun-daun kering disepanjang jalan yang cukup tertutup itu terinjak sepatu kets bermerek ternama, hingga bisa sedikit menghapus heningnya malam didepan sekolah SM High School. Alunan suara dari dedaunan itu terhenti begitu sang pemilik sepatu yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi, surainya berwarna blonde namun tertutupi sebuah topi, kacamata bahkan mengenakan syal tebal yang sedikit menutupi paras tampannya, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

" sial, bagaimana bisa aku lupa benda itu ketinggalan di sekolah" kata Kris namja itu, begitu menginjakan kakinya didepan gerbang sekolahnya, ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya, karena lupa pada barang yang menurutnya istimewa sekaligus 'begitu berbahaya' bila ditemukan orang lain.

' itu salahmu sendiri, dasar bodoh. Kita juga yang kena imbasnya' rutuk dua rekan dalam hati, yang juga ikut dibelakang Kris.

.

_**Flashback,,,,,,**_

_Hari jumat tepat pukul 6 sore waktu Korea, tepatnya di asrama timur, Kris berjalan terburu-buru mendatangi kamar asrama bertuliskan __No. 01 A Guardian Angel and Tv Man__...(basecamp mereka, para seme),,_

_Brakkkk,_

_pintu dibuka cukup keras, namja blonde itu masuk begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan tatapan 4 namja padanya yang tengah bermain kartu, yang jelas terkejut karena kedatangannya. wajah tampan mereka sudah tak berbentuk karena sudah dihiasi coretan indah dari pemulas bibir wanita berwarna merah segar, yang kebetulan mereka temukan diruang osis. Kris terkejut melihat wajah mereka tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, menurutnya ada prioritas lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar mengomentari cara bermake up mereka yang buruk. _

_Grekk,,_

" _disini juga tak ada." Kata Kris sambil membuka satu persatu laci yang menyatu dengan meja belajar, yang dimiliki namja tampan berwajah angelic. Dan tentu saja, perilaku tak sopan ini langsung memancing respon sang pemilik. _

" _hyung datang begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu, lalu tiba-tiba membongkar laci meja belajarku. Sikapmu seharusnya bisa sedikit lebih sopan hyung, sekalipun aku sepupumu!" kata Suho tenang tapi menuntut. "memangnya kau cari apa sih?"_

" _kau pasti tau kan kebiasaanku". Kata Kris datar tanpa menunjukan sedikitpun raut penyesalannya, tangan-tangan panjangnya (maaf ini bukan peribahasa) masih membuka laci dibagian lain. "dan yahhh sorry, nanti akan kubereskan. aku benar-benar butuh hiburan dari 'benda itu' saat ini. aku yakin besok aku tak punya waktu karena harus latihan basket untuk persiapan terakhir, dan selepas itu aku hanya ingin beristirahat untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhku di pertandingan nanti." Cukup singkat, namun empat namja itu langsung mengangguk paham, dan bahkan tanpa dijelaskan pun mereka tahu bahwa barang apa yang dipanggil 'benda itu'. Yang jelas memang itulah alat hiburan seorang Kris Wu. "sial. Padahal itu barang baru. Aku bahkan belum membukanya." rutuk kris_

" _hahhh Kupikir apa. Lagipula kenapa kau mencari benda itu ditempat orang yang tidak berminat pada hal-hal seperti itu". Kata Chen santai, Kris yang mendengar itu langsung mengganti objek pencariannya, tepatnya ke sisi dari kamar itu yang berbeda . " heiiii tunggu tunggu, kenapa sekarang hyung malah mencari di ranjangku?" Kris seakan tuli, ia hanya menganggap angin lewat pada komentar Chen._

_cukup lama Kris dengan kegiatannya dikamar itu, dan tentunya 4 namja itu terganggu dengan kegiatan Kris yang tak juga membuahkan hasil. Mereka pikir Kris hanya menganggu kesenangan mereka dengan acara bongkar-bongkarannya, membuat mood bermain mereka berkurang._

" _tapi apa kau yakin, kau sudah mencari dengan teliti dikamarmu? Kalau misalnya tidak ada disini, apa mungkin tertinggal disekolah?" kata Suho yang sudah pusing lihat Kris berlalu lalang, ditambah kamar mereka kondisinya hancur karena ulah Kris. Sebenarnya kalimat ini merupakan usiran secara tidak langsung oleh Suho._

"_Iya sih. Keliatannya memang disekolah, soalnya seisi kamarku sudah kucari tapi tetap hasilnya nihil. Aish, dimana 'benda itu' aku menginginkannya!" kris menjambak rambutya frustasi._

"_eh,,, tadi kalau tidak talah hyung bilang itu barang baru? Wuihh hyung Kau hebat, aku juga mau kalau nanti tudah ketemu. Hyung pinjam jeball ne". Sehun berkata dengan mimik berharap yang berlebihan._

"_Iya Kris aku juga pingin sekali. plis cuma satu jam aja" pinta Chanyeol. _

_Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua tingkah hoobae yang tak tahu kondisi dan seenaknya ingin meminjam bukunya tapi tidak berniat membantunya. Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba tersangkut diotaknya._

" _sepertinya terpaksa aku memang harus kesekolah" kata Kris sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Sehun, namun respon kedua namja setelah mendengar kalimat itu, yang semula menatapnya dengan sungguh- sungguh langsung berubah menjadi tatapan balik yang terkesan cuek, bahkan mereka kembali bermain kartu. Kris jelas sebal karena sepertinya mereka memahami keinginannya. " dan kalian berdua berhentilah mendadak untuk tidak peduli. seharusnya kalian juga ikut membantuku"_

" _eeh kenapa hyung malah membawa-bawa kami, itu jelas bukan tanggung jawab kami." Kata Chanyeol lalu highfive dengan Sehun. Kris benar-benar kesal, tapi ia tutupi dengan seringaiannya yang terlihat sedikit seram. _

" _tapi kalian harus membantuku karena kalian pikir aku tidak tahu jika kalian sering meminjam 'koleksiku' tanpa meminta ijinku bukan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kalian tak penasaran lagi heum."_

"_e-eh" kata Chanyeol kaget karena mereka ketahuan. 'astaga, kenapa Kris bisa tau' batin Chanyeol._

"_Hehe maaf hyung, habith aku pikir kau pathi akan murka jika kami membukanya thebelum kamu thendiri membacanya." dengan spontan Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas sekali bahwa dia mengakuinya._

"_Ya, Sehun kau bodoh kenapa kau mengatakannya." Astaga Chanyeol kaget, ia benar- benar kesal lantaran si magnae mengatakan rahasia besar mereka begitu saja. Hingga Kris cukup tekejut dengan penuturan itu, bahkan membuat mimik mukanya berubah begitu drastis, alis angry birdnya tertekuk karena matanya menatap dengan tajam kearah dua namja itu, seakan ingin menelanjangi mereka. Dua namja itu jelas takut saat melihat ekspresi bahaya hyungnya itu. " berarti yang sedang kucari juga, kalian yang_"_

_Namun dasar bebal, mereka hanya menanggapinya rasa takut itu sesaat._

"_eits hyung kalau soal yang sekarang kami benar-benar tak melakukan itu. aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. lagipula hyung maaf kalau tak salah besok ada tes fisika jadi aku harus belajar hehe. " Chanyeol dengan wajah watadosnya sambil tangan kanannya membentuk tanda 'peace'._

" _iya hyung, Mian juga hyung hehe. Kalau tidak salah aku juga ada PR yang harus kukerjakan, maaf hyung sepertinya aku juga tak bisa menemanimu. " kata Sehun juga tanpa rasa bersalah, bahkan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada permainan kartu tadi. Ok Kesabaran Kris habis sekarang._

"_DOBIII.,, CADELLLLL ! kalian harus membantuku mencarinya sampai ketemu. Apapun alasan kalian aku tak PEDULI. kalian tetap harus temani aku mencari kesekolah. Harus ketemu!bahkan jika harus semalaman mencarinya...", oh tidak, jika Kris sudah memanggil gelar mereka artinya dia benar-benar murka. Seketika dua namja tadi shock karena kaget sampai mulut mereka menganga, hingga kartu-kartu yang mereka pegang langsung berjatuhan dengan indah._

"_TIDAKKKK",,,,,kata Sehun bareng Chanyeol. 'malangnya nasibku' batin miris keduanya. _

_Poor ChanHun._

_Suho dan Chen hanya menatap iba pada teman-teman jailnya itu (-_-"). Disisi lain, dibenak seorang Chen , ia hanya bisa menertawakan kedua temannya yang sedang sial itu, pikirnya siapa suruh ketahuan. padahal jika Kris lebih teliti namja ini juga meminjamnya bahkan paling sering, namun tertutupi oleh pikiran cerdiknya, timingnya yang selalu tepat, plus actingnya bagus, makanya ia beruntung karena tidak pernah ketahuan bahkan tidak pernah dicurigai sekalipun. _

_**Flashback off,,,,**_

_**.**_

"Kris Hyung kuratha ini terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa tih kita harus pakai topi, kacamata hitam dan thyal(syal) segala. Ini kan malam hari?". Kata Sehun membuyarkan keheningan mereka yang sejak tadi terus berjalan tanpa obrolan sama sekali.

" ini namanya penyamaran, _Oh Sehun_." Kata Kris jengkel dan memberi tekanan pada nama sipenanya. "kita cukup populer disekolah. aku yakin jika seandainya sekarang ada seseorang yang melihat kita tanpa penyamaran, dia pasti langsung menyadari siapa kita. Dan kau tahu memalukan sekali jika kita ketahuan tengah mengendap-endap kesekolah dimalam hari" Kris berkata sambil berjalan Lurus tanpa menoleh menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ahh memang benar. tapi bukannya penampilan ini lebih mencolok ya?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang syal berwarna hitam yang melilit dilehernya.

"grrr sudahlah kalian jangan banyak bicara. aku ingin cepat mencarinya karena sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam. Chanyeol kau cari dikelas. Ini kuncinya, aku sudah pinjam ke Suho. Dan kau Sehun kau cari di toliet paling atas lalu aku akan mencarinya di lapangan basket" kata Kris cepat.

Pasti pemirsa heran bukan? Ayolah,, Jangan Tanya kenapa Suho bisa punya kunci duplikat semua ruangan yang ada disekolahnya. untuk seorang ketua osis yang punya banyak koneksi, belum lagi kaya, bukan hal sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi jangan bernegative thinking dulu, yang jelas ia tidak memiliki kunci ruangan guru, staff sekolah ataupun ruangan Kepala Sekolah, yang dinilai terlalu beresiko besar jika memilikinya. Suho menggunakan kunci-kunci itu hanya ketika ada acara-acara penting sekolahnya. Agar Ia bisa lebih leluasa katanya, sebenarnya Ini rahasia sih (rahasia seorang angel katanya, yang diam-diam tidak ingin mengubah imagenya gara-gara mengoleksi kunci-kunci ruangan tertentu disekolahnya).

Sementara bocah albino atau kita sebut itu Sehun, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan termenung, matanya menatap horor tangannya yang memegangi sebuah besi berkilat yang diketahui merupakan sebuah kunci_ toliet yang letaknya berada dilantai 3, lantai para siswa kelas XII, yang terkenal dengan cerita horror terbaiknya. Seketika ekspresinya langsung pucat pasi, bahkan karena berhenti ia tertinggal beberapa langkah dari 2 namja tiang listrik.

"Eeeh tunggu Kris hyung, kenapa tak adil?,,, Kenapa harus Thehun yang pergi ketempat menyeramkan?" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi minta dikasihani. Siempu yang merasa dipanggil itu berhenti kemudian menengok belakang, memandang kearah sipenanya juga tidak lupa memberikan glare. Gerakan itu diikuti oleh namja tiang lainnya yang ada di sebelahnya tapi namja ini yang merespon lebih dulu pertanyaan dari Sehun.

" bukankah sudah jelas. Itu karena kau yang paling sering tertangkap basah meminjam 'benda itu', Sehun! dan kau juga yang pertama kali mengakuinya, bukan." kata Chanyeol entah menambahkan, entah memprovokasi atau membela diri, yang jelas ia juga tak ingin jika nanti dirinya yang harus mencari tempat itu.

"dan juga tanpa meminta ijin dulu padaku". Kata Kris sedikit sewot. Good. Chanyeol selamat jika kris mendukung pendapatnya.

Tapi tidakkkk, Sehun terpojok. Tapi bukan Sehun jika langsung pasrah, ia benar-benar takut saat ini dan mana mungkin ia rela dengan nasib sialnya untuk pergi ketempat itu. "Oh hyung miannnn. Ayolah, aku mohon jangan ditoilet plith. Aku takut, memangnya kalian mau tanggung jawab jika aku menemukan tetuatu yang lain telain 'itu' dan bukan yang aku cari, lalu aku pingtan ditana bagaimana? apa kalian mau bertanggung jawab ?". Lagi sehun membuat mimik menyedihkan membuat 2 namja didepannya mendadak mual.

",,,Aishh sudah cukup. Begini saja, kalian berdua cari bersama-sama ketoliet dan kelasku". Jawab Kris spontan dan tak ingin membuang waktu.

'Huh seenaknya' pikir Sehun + Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ehh tapi kenapa kita harus mencarinya di tiga tempat itu" Tanya Chanyeol.

"nggg… coba kuingat. Tadi 3 tempat itu yang kukunjungi sambil membawa-bawa benda itu dan kemungkinan besar ada dan harus ada!' jawab Kris tegas. "aku membawa-bawanya untuk kubuka, tapi sialnya ditiga tempat itu aku gagal membukanya gara-gara gangguan tak berarti ".

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya ber 'o' ria mendengarkan penjelasan hyungnya, yang ternyata sangat tidak tau tempat membuka benda itu ckck… 'dasar maniak, membawanya kemana-mana, Bahkan ditoilet hhh.',,, batin mereka.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi", dengan langkah awal yang gontai mereka bertiga berjalan dengan dua tujuan yang berbeda, kris berjalan kearah lapangan basket indoor mendahului mereka sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan cukup lambat pergi kearah kelas Kris, dengan membawa kunci duplikat milik Suho tentunya.

" ayolah sehun cepat, aku ingin segera pulang. Dan jangan memainkan ponselmu ketika berjalan, itu membuatmu berjalan sangat lamban" omel Chanyeol.

" iya maaf hyung, kau duluan thaja. Nanti aku menyuthul" kata Sehun terdengar mengabaikan karena saat ini matanya tetap fokus pada ponsel smartphonenya yang langsung ia buka begitu Kris pergi mendahului mereka. Ia mengetik beberapa kata kemudian mengirimnya. ia menunjukan seringaiannya setelah mendapat balasan SMSnya, kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke kantong jaketnya dan kaki-kakinya mulai ia langkahkan untuk mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan sudah cukup jauh darinya.

...

...

Kaki-kaki panjangnya membawanya cukup cepat sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, didepan lapangan basket indoor yang berada didalam gedung olahraga B milik sekolahnya. Hal pertama yang Kris lihat adalah secercah cahaya yang keluar lewat pintu depan gedung olahraga yang sedikit terbuka. Ia jelas kaget karena ruangan itu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, padahal biasanya ruangan itu selalu dikunci oleh para penjaganya.

"sial! kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang mengerikan" kata Kris yang nyalinya mendadak ciut melihat kondisi gedung yang gelap dan desas desus negative tentang tempat itu yang tiba-tiba langsung ia ingat. 'tenangkan dirimu Kris. paling penjaga sekolah lupa tidak menguncinya dan tidak mematikan lampunya. Tenang-tenang, pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan agar kau tidak merubah ekspresi tampanmu'.

Dan entah kenapa saat ia berusaha mengontrol ketakutannya yang muncul di pikirannya justru ekspresi shock tao yang tadi siang tak sengaja ia lihat dan sedikit menguping pembicaraan Tao dengan seongsaengnim galak tapi cantik yang mengajar bahasa asing, Victoria. Ia lihat Tao yang terkejut bukan main karena dengan isengnya Victoria seongsaengnim (yang seorang Fujoshi, bahkan terlihat mendukung KrisTao couple), meminta secara pribadi pada tao yang memiliki kedekatan dengan ketua drama, Donghae Sunbae. agar Kris dimasukan kedalam klub drama yang diikuti Tao. menurutnya penghayatan Puisi Kris tempo hari sangat bagus. Kris terlihat memiliki bakat alami untuk berakting, jadi menurutnya tak ada salahnya jika ketua basket itu dimasukan ke klubnya. Dan Demi Tuhan, saat itu ia bersumpah melihat wajah Tao pucat pasi mendengar ucapan gurunya itu dan tentunya dengan susah payah dan berbagai alasan Tao jelaskan pada Seongsaenim cantik itu agar Kris tak bisa dimasukan ke klubnya. Dan dengan watadosnya Seongsaengnim Cantik itu bilang bahwa itu hanya lelucon, alasannya karena jika memang ia berniat begitu mungkin ia tak akan membicarakannya dengan Tao tapi dengan Sungmin Seongsaengnim pembimbing klub itu, lalu meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. membuat Kris tertawa konyol setelah sekali lagi melihat (setelah kejadian dikelasnya) _Tao membatu_.

"ha ha lucu sekali, Guru yang seenaknya dan namja aneh yang menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran seorang Kris, sulit dipercaya." ia tersenyum mengejek. ' aish kenapa aku jadi teringat dia sih. Ahh tak apalah akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering tertawa karena panda itu'. Setidaknya batinnya juga mengakui secara tidak langsung bahwa berkat tao hidupnya sedikit berwarna.

Lumayan berkat lamunan sesaat tadi cukup menghilangkan ketakutan Kris. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati pintu itu, saat ia tengah mengintip untuk mencari apa mungkin seseorang disana dan berharap semoga yang ada disana itu manusia. Ternyata doa kris dikabul, disana ia melihat seseorang tengah berlatih menggunakan tongkat. Tepatnya seorang namja (karena ia lihat dadanya rata) mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan bawahannya celana olahraga hitam dan memakai Syal cukup lebar berwarna senada. Hanya saja Fokus Kris kurang karena jaraknya dari pintu dengan posisi namja itu yang cukup jauh, juga lampu penerangan yang buram membuatnya tidak bisa melihat secara jelas siapa orang yang tengah berlatih Wushu itu.

Secara perlahan Kris melangkahkan kakinya kembali hingga ia bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit namja yang sedang berlatih tadi. lampu penerangan redup karena tak bisa sepenuhnya menerangi ruangan itu, yang semakin menambah rasa penasarannya untuk melihat namja itu. Dengan gerakan mengendap-endap yang semakin ia percepat, agar semakin jelas melihat sosok yang menurutnya sangat indah menampilkan gerakan-gerakan wushu itu.

_**Kris POV,,,,**_

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari namja itu, rasanya begitu familiar, tapi Siapa itu,,,kenapa postur tubuhnya itu tidak asing, bahkan model rambutnya juga tidak terlihat asing ,,, rasanya aku mengenal sosok itu. sial, kenapa masih tak begitu jelas. Jujur aku sangat takjub melihat kemampuannya yang begitu lihai memainkan tongkat wushunya itu.

Dan sial sekali saat aku masih mengendap-endap karena ruangan ini sangat luas, dan mataku tetap terfokus memandangi namja itu hingga tanganku yang tengah meraba-raba dinding tak sengaja menekan tombol lampu lalu membuat setengah lampu dari jumlah yang ada itu hidup tapi cukup menerangi seluruh ruangan, hingga akhirnya terpampanglah sosok itu dengan sangat jelas. sosok seorang namja dengan kantung mata seperti panda, hidung mancungnya, bibir yang unik dan anehnya sekalipun jauh kenapa masih terlihat jelas berwarna pink alami. Aku tak bisa memungkiri namja yang menarik perhatianku sejak tadi adalah orang yang tak kusukai, Tao. Namja yang kucatat sebagai sainganku itu tengah menggerakan badannya dengan tangannya membawa sebuah tongkat. melihatnya lagi-lagi dadaku bergemuruh, mataku terbelalak, bibirku sedikit terbuka. Sial, ini memalukan tapi hanya gara-gara syal yang dipakainya itu terjatuh saat dirinya tengah melakukan jumping, bisa membuatku mematung dengan pikiranku sedikit tidak jernih, tatkala mataku melihat secara jelas bentuk tubuhnya. keringat derasnya yang membasahi sebagian kaos yang ia kenakan dan membuat kaos itu ketat hingga memampangkan tubuh sexynya yang memiliki sedikit abs hingga membuat mukaku seketika panas karena pikiran-pikiran kotor yang hinggap diotakku. Aku benar-benar hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalku kemari. Shit, bahkan liurku hampir menetes karena aku lupa menutup mulutku sejak tadi.

_**Kris POV end,,**_

_**.**_

Kris masih mematung dan belum tersadar dari acaranya mengagumi gerakan-gerakan yang Tao lakukan, hingga ia melupakan kecerobohannya tadi. Disisi lain Tao jelas terkejut karena lampu lain tiba-tiba hidup sendiri dan memberi penerangan yang begitu jelas padanya, saat dirinya berhasil melakukan jumping tadi. hingga dengan reflek mata Tao mencari keberadaan tombol lampu dan matanya sangat cepat menangkap sesosok namja tinggi dengan penampilan yang cukup tertutup berada didekat tombol itu, tengah berdiri mematung. Tao tersentak tapi ia masih meyakini namja aneh itu juga terkejut, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menegang saat mata mereka bertemu.

Begitu mata Kris bertemu pandang dengan Tao ia langsung tersadar dari acara mengaguminya dan yang ada dipikirannnya hanyalah ia harus segera pergi. namun entah tanpa disadarinya TAO bergerak lebih cepat, berlari kearah dirinya. Kris yang kaget hendak berlari namun karena kalah cepat, bahkan sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan hendak berlari, gerakannya keburu terkunci Tao karena Syal Kris yang ia kenakan dan ukurannya lumayan panjang berhasil Tao gapai, kemudian dengan kuatnya ia menariknya hingga Kris tak bisa bergerak karena lehernya sedikit tercekik dan Kris hanya reflek menahan tarikan Tao pada syalnya dengan menarik kembali syalnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berhasil melonggarkannya, membuat ia tidak lagi tercekik. Namun seketika ia tersentak saat tangan kanan Tao mengacungkan tongkatnya hingga tinggal 5 senti didepan hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang syal milik Kris, jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter.

Deg,

deg,

deg

' sial. Lagi-lagi aku begini'. Batin Kris miris.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Tao cepat "apa kau penjahat yang mengikutiku atau stalker yang sedang menguntitku" ia menghela napa sebentar "dan siapa kau sebenarnya" pertanyaan yang dilempar Tao bertubi-tubi itu sukses membuat membuat Kris tegang.

' astaga kurasa berbahaya jika berada sedekat ini. aku harus merubah nada bicaraku' batin Kris sedikit kalut tapi perasaannya sedikit senang karena Tao tidak menyadari dirinya yang ia ketahui dari pertanyaan tadi. "a, aku ,,bu bukan penjahat ataupun stalker. kau terlalu percaya diri" katanya sedikit tidak nyaman karena tongkat wushunya masih berada didepan hidungnya, "dan bisakah kau singkirkan benda ini" sambil menunjuk tongkat yang dipegang Tao dengan dagunya karena tangannya masih memegang syalnya "aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil benda berhargaku yang ketinggalan dan untuk siapa aku, kau tidak perlu tau" . Tao pun menurunkan tongkatnya, namun masih menatap tajam namja yang ada didepannya.

"baiklah" kata Tao singkat da dengan cepat menjauhkan tongkat serta dirinnya, ia sadar pria asing itu tak mungkin sepenuhnya memberi informasi yang terlalu privasi padanya. "apa benda yang kau tinggalkan sangat berharga, sampai malam-malam kamu datang kelapangan basket sekolah." Selidik Tao. Matanya menatap tajam wajah rupawan yang ada dihadapannya.

" Kurasa iya, dan kau tidak merasa pertanyaan itu juga perlu untukmu sendiri eoh".

" ,,tch" Tao mendecih sebal dan matanya semakin tajam menatap namja itu.

" Aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini, jadi aku bertanya satu hal_ padamu yang sejak tadi berada diruangan ini. apa kau melihat benda berhargaku itu" kata Kris memalingkan wajahnya karena Tao memandangi wajahnya terlalu intens, dan juga ia tidak ingin identitasnya ketahuan musuhnya.

"benda? Coba lebih spesifik, benda seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao malas. pikirnya orang ini berani sekali bertanya padahal tadi saat ia bertanya saja tak semuanya dijawab namja itu.

"itu hanya sebuah buku".

"buku besar didalam tas jinjingan berwarna putih itu, maksudmu!" kata Tao dan membalik tubuhnya sambil menunjuk kearah benda yang berada di anak tangga pertama yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"ohh disana rupanya" Kris berjalan tidak terlalu cepat menghampiri hartanya itu, berusaha tidak mengubah image coolnya. 'akhirnya ketemu juga' batin Kris senang namun dengan cepat merubah ekpresinya ke mode datar lagi. 'ternyata cukup mudah menemukannya. Eh, tapi kenapa bisa ada disini', Kris sedikit melamun memikirkannya.

"Apa kau tak mau berterima kasih padaku, ahh dan sekaligus minta maaf padaku karena mengganggu latihanku" kata Tao sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya juga melepar senyum tipisnya. 'sial pose itu seksi sekali' batin Kris saat tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi Tao tadi.

"hah O- Ok. Thank's for Your Help and sorry to disturbing you. I have to go now. Bye". Dengan bergegas Kris pergi sebelum ketahuan oleh Tao dan sebelum pikirannya mengenai musuhnya itu semakin menjalur ke hal-hal negative .

Tapi sebelum Kris menginjakan kakinya untuk langkahnya yang kedua, Tao menarik tangan Kris dengan kuat sehingga Kris yang notabene bertubuh lebih besar ikut teseret oleh gerakan tiba-tiba itu, hingga satu detik kemudian Tao dengan kenekatannya berhasil merengkuh tubuh namja yang jauh lebih besar dari badannya. memberikan posisi yang sangat intim untuk mereka berdua, lalu jemarinya meremas lembut kaos bagian belakang Kris, hingga tanpa ragu tao memajukan kepala lalu meletakan dagunya dibahu tegap milik namja itu dengan posisi kakinya yang berjinjit, berusaha untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi namja didepannya.

Mata Kris terbelalak, namun tak ada penolakan sama sekali. tidak ada makian ataupun rontaan darinya, ia benar-benar membeku dengan perlakuan tidak biasa ini. Pikirannya menolak namun hati serta tubuhnya menginginkan ini. Ia bahkan lupa aura pertarungan yang selalu muncul dibenaknya ketika bertemu namja ini. Bahkan kesenangan sesaat setelah apa yang ia cari telah ditemukan menghilang begitu saja, begitu menemukan euforia baru ia rasakan lebih menyenangkan. dimana detak jantung berpacunya sudah menggila, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran, bahkan aliran darah yang merambat hingga mukanya dan membuat warna muka yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Ia tak pernah mengalaminya karena ia cukup buta tentang masalah cinta. ia semakin tak bertenaga begitu hidung bangirnya menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang menguar didepannya, aroma yang berbeda dari namja pada umumnya, bahkan bau keringat itu memiliki sensasi yang menyegarkan indera penciumannya, bau Vanilla. Sampai semua euforia menyenangkan itu sedikit lenyap begitu namja yang tengah memeluknya itu menggerakan kepalanya hingga posisi hidung mancungnya menyentuh telinga kirinya dan bibir kucingnya berada tepat didepan telinga Kris. Dan tadi Kris berani bersumpah saat tangannya ditarik, ia sempat melihat Tao menyeringai licik. Tatapan polos matanya seakan berganti dengan tatapan kelicikan.

" Kau sombong sekali tak mau mengenalkan dirimu padaku. yahh tidak masalah sih, tapi jika kau tak mau _biar aku saja yang menebaknya." Tao menyeringai karena namja itu masih kaget dengan posisi mereka saat ini. "kau tau? aku memang bukan orang pintar, tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa mengenalimu" lanjut Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris. posisi bibir tao tadi membuat Kris bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Tao sedikit parau namun terkesan manja dan kekanak-kanakan hingga seperti rangkaian melodi yang sangat merdu. Huff, akhirnya batin Kris mengakui ini.

" apa maksudmu?" Kris kalut namun ia cukup baik menyembunyikan ketakutannyannya dengan pertanyaannya yang terdengar tenang dan tidak terkesan terlalu menuntut. Posisi mereka berdua masih sama, Tao tengah memeluknya dan ia jujur enggan untuk merubah posisi ini. Debaran didadanya bahkan semakin menjadi.

" aku merasa tidak asing denganmu," tubuh Kris seketika menegang, entah kenapa posisi intim ini ditambah kata-kata tadi membuatnya sedikit lemas sehingga dorongan yang ia lakukan tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Tao. Sebenarnya dia sedikit pasif hingga hampir sama dengan posisi uke(?), ukh padahal dia seme.

" kupikir jika ada orang yang gegabah meninggalkan barang yang sangat berharga baginya dilapangan basket, itu artinya orang itu memiliki rutinitas ditempat ini dan tak ada pilihan lain sampai harus membawa-bawanya bukan?" tanya Tao.

"la lalu? Itu tak menjamin ba-bahwa aku pemain ba- basket bbukan?" sial Kris mulai grogi gara-gara tebakan namja panda itu, hingga suaranya sedikit gemetaran.

" aku tak pernah bilang bahwa dia pemain basket, yahhh meskipun itu dugaan pertamaku. Bisa saja kan ada sekelompok penonton yang mendukung tim kesayangan sekolah ini atau mungkin salah satu pemainnya, yang mungkin tak sengaja meninggalkan itu." Tao tersenyum, namun seketika ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi.

" o-oh mungkin saja." Syukurlah opini Tao yang kedua itu, sedikit membuat Kris lega, dan ada kemungkinan tebakannya salah. Tapi ia terkejut dengan tangan Tao yang tiba-tiba menyentuh syal berwarna merah tebalnya, kemudian menariknya dengan cepat hingga terlepas dari lehernya dan jatuh ke lantai lapangan basket indoor itu. Ia jelas kaget, namun kata-kata Tao yang ia lanjutkan jauh lebih mengagetkannya dan menahan gerakan tangannya yang ingin menghentikan tangan Tao yang mulai menyentuh topinya.

" tapi,,, setauku biasanya hanya yoeja-yoeja yang bersedia duduk berjam-jam hanya demi menunggu idola mereka. Dan kurasa Kau bukan seorang yoeja" menusuk, jelasss, dan tepat sekali. pertama karena Kris mulai kalut dan kedua yang sedikit membuatnya marah, bagaimana mungkin namja dihadapannya ini bisa meragukan gendernya yang sudah jelas sekali. ia hampir mengumpat sebelum tiba-tiba Tao melanjutkan kata-kata yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

" jadi opsi pertama kemungkinan benar." Kris benar-benar gemetaran sekarang dan Tao menyeringai, kemudian dengan cepat Tao menarik topi dan melemparkannya begitu saja tanpa mengubah posisi wajahnya. Hanya tangan-tangannya yang sejak tadi bergerak. " dan diantara mereka, para pemain basket, hanya satu orang yang selalu tak sopan padaku"

"..." kris mencelos hingga kehilangan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa ia mendadak mendapat firasat buruk setelah ini. Bahkan keringat mulai berjatuhan dipelipisnya. ' kuharap tebakanmu salah Huang' batin Kris, dan juga entah karena efek dirinya yang kalut sekali, ia mulai medorong tubuh Tao. Tapi lagi-lagi dorongan itu tak berarti karena tenaganya sama sekali tak keluar.

" bahkan tanpa kau perlu membuka kacamata pun, kau pikir siapa lagi pemain basket yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ini heum, NAGA MESUM ".

__DEG_

"_**dan aku tak menyangka kau ternyata licik, kau menyembunyikan majalah gay didalam buku ensiklopia setebal itu, Kris**_" Kata Tao, kalimat ini sangat spesial dengan efek desahan tepat didepan telinga siempu yang berhasil membuatnya tubuhnya langsung merinding.

__BLEDARR_

seketika rasanya petir menyambar seonggok bebatuan, dan batu-batu jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya. Dan efeknya memberikan rasa malu yang luar biasa padanya. Rasanya seperti nyawa Kris yang tiba-tiba keluar dari raganya. Pandangannnya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong bahkan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Tao puas sekali melihat ekspresi malu Kris yang langka dilihat itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya pada tubuh Kris. ia berjalan santai kemudian mengambil peralatan wushunya, lalu ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah Kris yang menatap lemas dirinya dan dengan isengnya pemirsa, uri Tao memberi _Wink _ yang jarang ia tampilkan. setelah itu ia bergegas meninggalkan kris sendiri di ruangan basket itu.

Kris hanya membeku dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung mancungnya karena efek wink Tao yang errr terlalu sexy dan juga semakin mengintimidasi pemikirannya…Dan dari kejauhan itu Kris masih bisa mendengar perkataa namja yang tadi mempermalukannya,

" sudah kuduga kau juga gay ahaha"…

...

...

Pegangan Tao pada tongkatnya semakin erat, sejujurnya ia sudah greget sekali ingin menggigiti kukunya, namun ia tahan karena ia belum keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Waaaaa aku tak menyangka akhirnya rencanaku berhasil, terima kasih Sehun. Berkat Kau, aku berhasil membuatnya malu karena aibnya sudah kubongkar. Aku yakin setelah ini, dia pasti akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin menggangguku, karena aku sudah memegang rahasianya haha' batin Tao senang.

Tao berjalan tetap tenang dengan wajah datarnya meski didalam hatinya ia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya dan kakinya ingin melompat-lompat ke udara karena ia begitu senang. Namun setelah ia cukup lama mengontrol emosi yang berlainan dengan kondisi batinnya yang sebenarnya, ia tak sadar bahwa kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu yang berlainan dengan tujuannya semula. Hingga ketika ia tiba didepan pintu keluar ia baru menyadarinya dan terdiam.

' a astaga, aku terlalu senang sampai salah jalan. dasar bodoh', rutuknya dalam hati. ' tapi aku pasti malu sekali, jika harus kembali melewatinya'. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir khalayan yang berbau seram tapi tetap membuat reaksi berarti pada tubuhnya. 'sial kenapa aku bilang pada mereka harus menungguku diluar' rutuknya.

Perlu diketahui, menuju asrama barat lebih cepat ditempuh dengan pintu keluar yang dekat dengan posisi Kris saat ini, belum lagi jika melewati pintu keluar yang ada dihadapannya ia pasti lebih takut karena harus melewati berbagai ruangan kosong yang ada disekolahnya . Ok sudah cukup, ia tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya hingga ia sedikit gemetaran, pikirannya sedikit kalut karena menurutnya ia benar-benar tak ada pilihan lain untuk pulang melewati pintu keluar yang ada dihadapannya. Rasa gengsinya lebih tinggi dibanding rasa takutnya. Dengan mengandalkan keberaniannya, ia pun melewati pintu itu. Namun baru dua langkah ia melewati pintu itu, ia benar-benar gemetaran ketika mendengar suara gemerisik dibelakangnya dan ia dengan jelas melihat ada sebuah bayangan dilantai selain dirinya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan detak jantung yang tak karuan, ia memutar kepalanya dan_

_..._

_..._

Mungkin hanya sebuah majalah, namun itu menunjukan dengan jelas orientasi sexual Sang Pangeran. hingga bisa terlihat batinnya cukup kacau dari kondisinya saat ini. lihatlah disudut ruangan ini, namja tampan bernama Kris itu tengah terduduk di pojok ruangan, tatapan matanya kosong, mulutnya sedikit menganga, dan ia tengah tenggelam diantara pemikiran-pemikiran negativenya sendiri. reaksinya terkesan berlebihan, namun baginya tidak karena ini termasuk aib terbesar dalam hidupnya. Mengingat bagaimana nanti respon para penggemarnya yang didominasi yeoja itu jika mengetahuinya. Kris akui ia memang butuh reputasi untuk membangun posisi kehormatannya disekolah itu. ia suka dirinya saat menonjol diantara orang lain, namun ia cukup munafik untuk menunjukan itu dihadapan para penggemarnya. Dan sekarang hal yang paling ia takuti, rahasia kecil itu telah bocor karena diketahui oleh orang lain, pengecualian untuk teman-teman satu gengnya. Dan yang menyebalkan, mengapa rahasia kecil _coret_ besarnya ini harus diketahui oleh orang yang ia putuskan sebagai saingannya. Ia benar-benar malu sekali saat ini. Hingga rambut indahnya jadi korban jambakan tangannya sendiri. Tapi tentunya ia tak lupa, lelehan darah dari hidungnya tadi sudah ia bersihkan dengan punggung tangannya.

Pikiran Kris tengah berkecamuk namun ia kembali tersadar setelah tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya yang semula menatap lantai kini terganti dengan melihat sepasang kaki menggunakan sepatu olahraga berwarna abu, menginjak lantai didepannya itu. Ia pun refleks mendongakan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu ini, ia berharap semoga orang yang ada didepannya itu tidak sesuai dengan prediksi yang ada dikepalanya. Namun setelahnya matanya langsung terbelalak, karena_

_dugaannya benar.

...

...

**Other Side.**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Tiga namja manis tengah bersembunyi di sudut ruangan tepatnya belakang meja tenis meja namun dalam keadaan terlipat. Dan dari posisi mereka saat ini mereka bisa melihat Tao yang sedang berlatih sendirian didalam ruangan olahraga Indoor disekolahnya.

" Baekhyunnnn kenapa kau malah mengajak kita kemari? Diperjanjian tadi, kita hanya akan menunggunya diluar Gedung olahraga B bukan?" Kata namja manis dengan paras yang tidak kalah dari yeoja. Ia heran karena sahabat jailnya itu justru mengajak ke lokasi Tao berada.

" kau naif sekali Luhan hyung. Memangnya untuk apa kau kemari jika hanya jadi penunggu eoh. Apa hanya itu yang kau harapkan" kata baekhyun, ia hanya memutar matanya malas.

" memang itu kan yang kita inginkan, aku tak berharap dia menyuruh hal lain selain menungguinya. Bahkan kalau bukan karena sogokannya yang menggiurkan, malas sekali bukan malam-malam harus pergi ketempat yang lumayan seram ini" bukan lumayan tapi memang seram sekali batin Luhan membenarkan.

"ckckck ayolah kawan justru anggap saat ini kita bukan menjalankan tugas dari master Tao, tapi anggap saja ini hiburan."

" apa maksudmu? "

Baekhyun gemas sekali dengan Luhan yang terus bertanya dan tak langsung memahami kata-katanya. " hhh kau tau, saat ini teman Sehati kita sedang menjalankan misi agungnya, yaitu membalaskan perbuatan Pangeran Naga tampan yang tempo hari membuatnya malu setengah mati. Apa kau akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas melihat langsung pertunjukan itu eoh."

" iya sih memang ini kesempatan langka sekali, tapi tetap saja kita sudah ber_"

" ah ssst diam, aku tak mau dengar apapun." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup kedua telinagnya .

" ya Baekhyunnn_" Luhan sewot.

" sudahlah kalian berdua cukup" kedua namja manis itu terdiam tatkala melihat kedua mata D.O yang membelo, yang saat itu memancarkan 30% kelucuan sedang sisanya memberikan efek kengerian hingga membuat kedua namja itu langsung terdiam. "Baekhyun benar Hyung. Membosankan sekali jika kita hanya menunggunya lagipula tidak ada salahnya kita jadi penonton selama kita tak mengganggu urusan mereka bukan." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi muka yang sama.

" hhhahh ok ok aku menyerah. aku kalah jika melawan dua orang." Luhan menyerah jika D.O sudah angkat bicara juga akibat efek seram tadi. Yang pasti ia tak mau semakin berdebat karena kini Baekhyun memiliki pendukung. Baekhyun tersenyum licik mendengar itu dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan _Kau-kalah-kan_.

" Karena itu berhentilah bertengkar, aku takut mereka menyadari posisi kita". Kata D.O lalu langsung diangguki dua namja tadi. Namun setelahnya tiba-tiba Baekhyun merogoh tas selendang yang dibawanya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak ," hei kalian coba lihat ini. tadaaaaaa" Pamer Baekhyun.

" sssttt" reflek D.O dan Luhan.

" sorry hehe" kata Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. " Aku langsung setuju dengan ajakan tao karena aku ingin mencoba handycam baruku ini, yeahh. Aku yakin benda ini sangat berguna disituasi ini. aku benar-benar tak sabar merekam wajah malu sang pengeran sekolah kita hahaha." Tawa Baekhyun bahagia namun ia kembali kontrol mengingat mereka sedang sembunyi, dan dua temannya lagi-lagi sudah mengglare dirinya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, memandang sebuah objek bernama Tao yang tengah berlatih Wushu, dan entah kebetulan atau timing mereka yang tepat sekali, hingga saat memfokuskan matanya mereka melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah mengendap-endap mendekati objek pandang pertama mereka.

" yahh tidak apa-apa sekalipun kita tak bisa mendengar suara mereka, tapi aku yakin ini pasti seru hahaha" kata Baekhyun tertawa lalu Luhan dan D.O juga ikut terkikik, namun sangat pelannnnn.

...

...

Kris refleks berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan tao. Ia memerhatikan wajah tao, manis eeh jelek maksudnya. Wajahnya begitu datar dan Kris pikir itu adalah ekspresi yang ia tunjukan untuk mengejeknya.

" cih, apalagi yang kau inginkan brengsek. Apa kau tak puas sudah membuatku benar-benar malu. Atau ada hal memalukan lain dari diriku yang kau ketahui dan ingin kau sampaikan padaku hah?" Ia berkata sarkatis atau mungkin sesaat mengingat memori tadi dan membuat emosinya langsung naik keubun-ubun.

"..."

" kenapa kau hanya diam, bodoh. Apa kau benar-benar ingin menguji kesabaranku, brengsek!" oh Kris benar-benar marah hingga ia lagi-lagi tak sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu kasar, karena melihat ekspresi tao yang tetap sama. Wajah datar dengan tatapan kearahya cukup membuat emosinya kembali naik.

"..." tao lagi-lagi diam.

" kau berani sekali tadi menyentuhku. Tak kusangka ternyata wajah polosmu itu hanya topeng." Kris tersenyum licik namun masih dengan kesan kebenciannya.

Kris mengernyit ketika lawannya tak meresponnya sama sekali, hingga membuat amarahnya sedikit mereda dan berganti menjadi kehawatiran, setelah menurutnya ekspresi Tao terlalu aneh. Ia mulai takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, lalu untuk memastikannya Kris mengguncang pelan bahu namja berwajah mirip Panda itu. " O- Oi, kau kenapa?"

Tatapan Tao semula kosong, kini menatap kedua bola mata Kris yang kini memancarkan sedikit kekhawatiran, dan dengan memanfaatkan situasi itu Tao secara sengaja mendorong Kris Ke tembok, hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, hanya terhalang 5 senti.

Lagi, seorang Kris membeku karena tindakan namja tadi yang tebilang agressive, hingga ia benar-benar melupakan amarahnya. Kris bahkan merasa heran kenapa ruangan ini mendadak_ _panassssss_.

" aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu darimu"

Tao berkata pelan. Sedetik kemudian tangan Tao menarik tengkuk Kris hingga posisinya sedikit membungkuk karena perbedaan tingginya yang kontras itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir namja yang ada dihadapannya.

'Chuu'

Kris merasa tubuhnya seketika tersengat listrik saat bibirnya menyentuh benda lunak milik musuhnya, hingga pikirannya langsung melayang ditambah rona wajahnya yang sudah tak terkontrol lagi, bahkan tubuhnya sudah menegang sempurna.

...

...

"PRAKKK"

Sementara itu, para pengintip yang tadi memperhatikan mereka, sangat shock melihat adegan itu, hingga salah satu dari mereka menjatuhkan sebuah alat perekam yang diketahui nilainya sangat mahal. Mata mereka terbelalak, mulut mereka juga menganga bahkan rona pipi mereka menjadi merah. Tapi satu namja bermata bulat yang masih cukup waras dan bisa mengembalikan pikirannya disela-sela keterkejutannya, masih sempat mendengar _

""CTAKK""

_suara yang ia yakini jentrikan jari, meskipun pelan tapi dengan jelas masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Sedangkan dua namja tadi masih shock sehingga tak mendengar suara itu, hingga mereka kembali tersadar setelah bunyi tamparan yang cukup keras berasal dari objek pandang mereka.

.

.

.

~Tbc~

* * *

Hai-hai kembali lagi bertemu dengan Ti'el yang selalu mencintai KrisTao couple *senyum imut ala Baekhyun*

Fiuhh, cape juga ngetik chap 4 ini *lap keringet pake baju Tao*_* ditoyor Kris*.

Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah Ti'el buat lho. Updatenya lumayan cepet kannnn hehe...

Ti'el sebenernya lupa bilang kalau chap kemarin itu chap spesial Kai. Maaf buat reader yang sempat bingung dengan chap kemarin hehe. Soalnya Ti'el rasa perlu nonjolin Kai disalah satu chapnya.

Sekali lagi Gomawo buat para reader yang bersedia baca ff abal Tiel. Mungkin chap ini kurang greget, karena jujur saja Ti'el belum pernah menulis cerita humor ataupun romance sebelumnya hehe, jadi mungkin agak aneh ceritanya.

Terakhir, RNR pleaseeee,,,,^^

Bye-bye,,,See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**What The Hell...?**

March 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) &amp; Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), other Artist SM, etc.

Rated : T (Teen)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang ingin menyatukan hubungan mereka, dan yang menarik orang itu adalah mentalis

**_So, Hope Enjoy Read This Fict_**_. _

**_Don't Like _****_ +++++ Don't Read +++++ No Plagiat +++++ Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ OK!_**

**_:_**

**_Check it out_**

**_._**

* * *

.

**Chapter 5.._. It's Hurt,,,,_**

**_._**

**_Author POV_**

**.**

Panasnya terik matahari siang itu, ditambah kungkungan teori bahkan rumus yang menguras kinerja otak juga tenaga, yang melanda para siswa SM High School selama jam pelajaran. Membuat mereka merasa perlu untuk mencari penawar kelelahan itu, dan kantin hadir sebagai solusi terbaiknya. Terbukti, saat istirahat kantin sudah dipenuhi para siswa, yang _maaf_ dengan ganasnya melahap makanan yang tersedia dimenu. Jangan heran dengan pemandangan aneh ini, disini tempat paling lumrah menemukan berbagai manusia dengan yang karakteristik berbeda itu terlihat menghiraukan image mereka (Translate: Rakus)

Tapi tidak demikian dengan 5 namja yang duduk dimeja paling pojok, mereka sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang telah mereka pesan. Mereka lebih tertarik memandangi satu namja mirip panda yang tak memesan makanan dan kondisinya saat ini, terllihat sedikit menyedihkan.

Mata mereka begitu fokus menatap namja itu, berniat memberikan tatapan laser yang memiliki arti _Angry Mode_. Tapi niatan agung itu berakhir sia-sia dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa itu tindakan bodoh, karena sosok namja yang mereka pandangi terlalu intens itu, sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajah tampannnya diantara lipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Yang sudah jelas tak melihat mereka, _bukan_?

Namja manis bermuka baby face Baekhyun namanya, geram sekali sehingga melemparkan sedotan plastik dari minuman jus strobery yang tadi dipesannya tepat ke atas kepala namja yang mendapat glare gagalnya tadi. Siempu yang dilempari langsung merespon balik, dengan menatap bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan itu.

"Jadiiiii, hanya demi mengerjai _Kris__Kau bahkan rela mengorbankan bibir perawanmu itu?" tanya baekhyun cepat, lalu diakhiri dengan dengusan. " ck ck ck benar-benar TOTAL dan FRONTAL, _**Huang Zi Tao**_" ,

Saat mendengar kalimat yang cukup pedas itu, Tao hanya bereaksi biasa. Hanya memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya karena semalaman matanya tak bisa terpejam. Berusaha mengabaikan kemarahan Baekhyun dengan kembali keposisinya tadi, menyembunyikan wajah diantara lipatan tangannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat respon lambat itu semakin kesal hingga dengan reflek berdiri kemudian berkacak pinggang. " itu terlalu berlebihan, _**MORONNNN**_"

**Brakkkk,,,**

Tangan Tao memukul meja kantin itu cukup keras, ia rasa kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan, hingga membuat suasana kantin menjadi hening sesaat. Tapi setelahnya suasana kantin kembali ribut begitu Tao sadar dengan kecerobohannya lalu dengan reflek berdiri, membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan maaf berulang kali. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula, dihadapan para hyung yang masih menatap tajam kearahnya. _Marah_, masih tergambar jelas diekspresi mereka.

" Sudah kubilang bukan begitu kejadiannya" Kata Tao sewoot. Tapi ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan, berusaha meredakan amarahnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. 'sepertinya, aku berlebihan lagi' pikirnya. " Demi tuhan. kalian pikir aku sudi menciumnya?,,, Apa kalian pikir untuk apa aku mengorbankan kenormalanku untuk menjadi seorang gay, hanya untuk memberikan salah satu moment terpenting dalam hidupku _(translate: First Kiss)_ pada namja gila sepertinya?,,, Kalian bercanda?" kata Tao, matanya sedikit melotot tapi suaranya cukup tenang sambil balik menatap tajam kepada para hyungnya.

" alasan konyol, Tao. Lalu kau pikir kami bertiga berhalusinasi disaat bersamaan, begitu? ,,,,, dan apa kau pikir sekarang aku sedang mengigau? ,,,,,,,Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain yang lebih realistis, _panda_?" Baekhyun, semakin tersulut saat mendengar pernyataan yang terkesan sungguh-sungguh tapi jelas berbeda dengan fakta yang ada.

"heiiii,, sudah kubilang itu salah. A-aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Da-dan tiba-tiba semua itu terjadi. I- Ini begitu membingungkan." Kata Tao, intonasi suaranya yang semula tinggi semakin memelan. Berusaha membela diri, namun ia akhiri dengan kalimat menyatakan bahwa dirinya juga ragu. " kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Baekhyun."

" omong kosong!,,,, huh ternyata selama ini, kau tak sepolos yang kukira" kata Baekhyun masih berdiri ia kemudian melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

" ughhhh,,, apa katamu! Ehhhh tunggu dulu, Kenapa kau semarah ini?" Tao reflek berdiri saat lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat yang kelewatan.

" kenapa kau perlu bertanya hal yang sudah jelas, Pabb_"

" _**sudah cukupppp**_,,, kalian berduaaaa. Baekhyun berhentilah menyalahkan Tao, aku tau kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu gara-gara handycampmu rusak kan? Dewasalah! itu salahmu sendiri yang menjatuhkannya." Potong Luhan menggelegar, berusaha melerai pertengkaran tadi. D.O dan Xiumin hanya terdiam, tidak berani ikut campur, jika sudah seperti ini kondisinya.

" ha-ah" Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, ia menyerah, kata-kata ini sangat menohoknya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan berpikiran sempit dengan menuduhnya marah besar hanya karena benda miliknya rusak. meski apa yang dikatakan Luhan tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi selebihnya ia benar-benar tak suka dongsaeng yang ia sayangi bertindak gegabah seperti kemarin. Tapi ini cukup membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah cukup kelewatan pada Tao.

" mungkin ada benarnya kata-katamu Luhan Hyung. pikiranku sedikit kurang jernih, gara-gara handycamp baruku lecet" elaknya, berusaha tidak terlihat cemas pada pemikiran awalnya. " tapi ingat lain kali tidak kuampuni. Handycampku itu sangat mahallllll, kau perlu tau itu!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat minta maaf dan kalimat memaafkan secara tak langsung, tapi langsung dipahami Tao.

" baiklah-baiklah aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga", kata Tao pasrah, ia mulai malas untuk meladeni hyung bermuka baby face itu. ia memang munafik jika tak jengkel karena Baekhyun, tapi ia juga tahu posisinya saai ini. cukup tahu bahwa itu juga termasuk kesalahannya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, yang berarti ia setuju dengan permintaan maaf Tao.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Lay hyung?" tanya D.O yang baru angkat bicara, dan mencairkan suasana tadi yang sedikit tegang.

"Oh, dia sedang membantu petugas perpustakaan membereskan buku, selama dua minggu, kawan! Karena dikelas ia tadi lupa membawa tugas mingguan, dan beruntungnya ia lupa pada tugas Fisika yang diberikan Cho Seongsaengnim"

" ha-aah" semua kompak menghela napas panjang, minus Xiumin. Mereka terlalu _tahu_ sifat teman satunya itu, pikun diusia yang sangat muda.

" anu,, kawan, sebenarnya aku tak paham apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi. Bisakah diantara kalian ada yang mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Xiumin setengah berharap pada empat namja yang ada didepannya, ia memang tak tahu apa-apa peristiwa kemarin. ' Swear, i'm blank' innernya.

" Sebenarnya Handycampku tidak apa-apa. Jatuh sekali tak akan membuatnya rusak. Nih Hyung, jika kau ingin tau, lihat saja dari vedeo ini, perbuatan bodoh bocah panda itu." kata Baekhyun membuka percakapan lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda yang disebut-sebut sumber amukannya. Tao langsung memberikan glare supernya pada Baekhyun karena membiarkan kasus memalukannya dilihat salah satu hyung tertua tapi terlihat awet muda. Xiumin tersenyum jahil menerimanya, lalu mengutak-atik benda padat itu tak sabaran, ingin segera menontonnya. Tapi kemudian alisnya berkerut saat tak menemukan video yang ia cari.

" mana? Disini tak ada apapun. Bukankah kau baru menggunakannya pas merekam kejadian itu kan? Tak ada satupun video disini" tanya Xiumin masih mengutak atik benda itu. Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam Tao, seram sekali. Tao dibuat merinding dibuatnya. Dan yang jelas Tao tahu kalau hyungnya itu lagi-lagi menuduhnya merusak benda mahal itu. 'Glekk', susah payah Tao menelan ludahnya, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, padanya .

" **bocah PANDA, aku tak akan pernah mengampunimu lagiiiiiiiiii**" amuk Baekhyun sambil menguncang bahu Tao berulang kali plus glarenya hingga si korban benar-benar merasa pusing, karena kepalanya bergerak beraturan kedepan dan kebelakang. Mereka minus Baekhyun dan Tao menatap jengah adegan itu.

" aww hentikan Hyuuuuuuuuung! pusing!" teriak Tao menderita.

",,, tidak akan!"

" waaa,,,,,,"

.

" Aku merasa heran padamu, Tao" Entah dasar D.O yang tak paham situasi, tiba-tiba saja ia membuka pembicaraan. " bagaimana bisa kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan." Katanya sekali lagi sambil menopang dagu, terkesan biasa melihat tingkah absurd dua namja itu. " dan anehnya. Aku rasanya mendengar jentrikan jari. Padahal disana tidak ada orang lain selain kita" .

"a-astaga. Aku baru sadar mungkin saja waktu ituuu Tao_" kata Luhan yang tiba tiba memotong pembicaraan D.O dengan ekspresi horor.

" __**kerasukan hantu**_,~"

semua terdiam, bahkan kegiatan Baekhyun berhenti setelah mendengar kalimat itu. mereka saling tatap hingga.

",,,, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" mereka semua menjerit bersamaan lalu berhamburan, berlarian tanpa arah, meninggalkan sang tertuduh terjatuh dilantai dengan tidak elit akibat ulah Baekhyun yang membuatnya pusing luar biasa.

" te-tega sekali, kalian" umpatnya.

...

...

_**Other side,,,**_

Seorang namja berkulit tan, terlihat tengah berdiri di balik salah satu tiang penyangga lantai satu yang posisinya tidak telalu jauh dari kantin sekolahnya. mata namja itu menatap lurus meja kantin yang terletak di paling pojok. Jika dilihat dari posisinya saat ini, namja itu terlihat sedang mengintip kegiatan absurd sekelompok namja manis, atau mungkin hanya namja mirip panda yang menjadi fokus utamannya.

Namja tan itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkesan mengejek, begitu melihat kegiatan rusuh yang diperbuat sekelompok namja tadi. Meski hanya melihat dari kejauhan kondisi itu, ia masih cukup tahu, bahwa salah satu faktor penyebab kerusuhan itu adalah _dirinya_.

Cukup lama ia dengan kegiatan tak berbudinya itu, hingga ia melepaskan pandangannya dari objeknya, ketika sekelompok namja manis tadi membubarkan diri dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan aneh namja-namja itu, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah kegiatannya harus ia sudahi. memantau kegiatan namja panda itu, ia rasa cukup dilakukan itu saat istirahat berlangsung dan mungkin sisanya bisa dilakukan saat pulang sekolah. Ia pun membalik tubuhnya kemudian berjalan perlahan dikoridor sekolahnya, berniat kembali ke kelasnya.

" ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam namja tan. Entah kenapa ia baru berminat mengungkitnya, setelah ia melihat satu namja bermuka gembil yang terlihat terlibat dengan kelompok namja tadi berlari melewatinya, dengan ekspresi takut yang kentara. Kali ini ia tak bisa menerka-nerka, apa yang membuat mereka demikian. Namun langkah kedua kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk kasar bahu kanannya, dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Yo, Kai" sapa namja tampan berkulit albino. _Lagi-lagi_, dengan wajah datarnya.

" Sehun. Ada apa?" tanya Kai biasa.

" aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu bolos, tapi_"

" kenapa,,,,?"

" secara kebetulan aku melihatmu disini _sejak 10 menit lalu. Dan terus memandangi kantin" Jawabnya enteng tapi sukses membuat Kai tegang. Kai lupa, ada banyak mata disekolah ini, Ceroboh sekali pikirnya karena tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

" sebenarnya aku lapar tapi tak punya Uang" potong Kai cepat dan beralasan. ia berusaha bersikap biasa, meski jujur saja ia cukup malu dengan apa yang barusan diucapkannya,.

" kurasa bukan itu... aku tahu kau bukan _Orang Biasa_, Kai" kata Sehun dengan tekanan diakhir kalimat bahkan sorotan matanya menajam. " tidak akan kuijinkan kau berbuat hal yang tak pantas, _pada dia_" kata Sehun mengancam.

Kai tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya. Jika seandainya ia boleh berharap, sebagai seorang mentalis, semoga saja bisa memiliki kemampuan untuk menghapuskan ingatan seseorang. Tapi itu sangat mustahil. Dan kenyataannya ia tak mungkin melakukannya. meski sebenarnya ia bisa dengan menghinotisnya, membuat Sehun lupa sementara. tapi ia masih memiliki etika, untuk tidak menggunakan hal demikian pada seseorang yang ia cap sebagai temannya. # awww ,,,You so cool Kamjongg,,, greget#

...

...

* * *

Senja itu terlihat indah, tapi tak berarti bagi Tao. sebelumnya Ia bersama dengan Baekhyun, teman dekat sekaligus teman bertengkarnya. yang dengan kejamnya meninggalkannya sendirian demi mengikuti seorang namja bertubuh bak tiang yang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka tadi. Tapi positivenya, tao memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

Dengan langkah gontai, tak tentu arah bahkan tujuan awalnya untuk pulang ke arah asrama Tao urungkan kembali. Ia benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. hari ini yang berputar dikepalanya hanya tentang keberadaan sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit pikiran penatnya.

Sulit sekali, mungkin kata itu yang tepat menggambarkan kondisi Tao saat ini. Sejak ia _sukses _mempermalukan Kris bahkan _dirinya sendiri_, berhari-hari ia sulit sekali untuk tidur, bahkan jika dihitung ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu tapi masih saja ia masih belum lupa. Kantung matanya bahkan semakin terlihat. usaha awalnya dengan menemui teman-temannya, agar mereka menghiburnya, berharap mengusir pikiran yang ia nilai mengerikan itu tapi berahir **gagal total**, karena justru ia mendapat ocehan teman-temannya, belum lagi tuduhan horor tentang dirinya masih melekat padanya (_translate: kerasukan_), yang malah semakin mengintimidasinya. Yang jelas ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa kini first kissnya sudah terebut seseorang yang notabene musuhnya, dan ia masih menampik bahwa dirinya yang melakukan aksi itu duluan. Sampai dengan sikap pesimisnya itu, ia sering menghindari tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menemui rivalnya itu.

Setelah lama termenung dengan pikirannya dipinggir jalan, Tao kembali berbalik arah untuk pergi ketempat yang akhirnya muncul dipikirannya. Tempat yang tak terlalu disukainya, tapi ia yakin bisa membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang, _Perpustakaan_.

Dan disinilah sekarang, Tao berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya, yang selama beberapa hari dalam seminggu buka hingga pukul 8 malam. Ia memilah-milah buku dibagian rak berisi novel-novel terjemahan, kesukaannya. Mengambil salah satu novel yang ia rasa menarik. Membuka lembaran demi lembaran, hingga ia masuk dalam cerita itu. lumayan ini bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya sebentar. sampai tiba-tiba novel yang tadi dibacanya tak lagi bekerja begitu telinganya secara kebetulan menangkap sebuah suara yang ia yakini suara Lay, juga sebuah suara yang ia sangat hapal. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menderanya, membuat Tao mengabaikan novelnya. Dan lebih memilih mengintip dari celah-celah buku, kegiatan Lay dengan seseorang itu.

" biar kubantu, Lay". Tao terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata dugaanya memang tepat. suara itu, suara yang selalu membuat reaksi berarti pada tubuhnya.

" tidak perlu Suho Hyung, ini hukumanku. Jadi kau tak perlu membantuku, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula, kau bisa dapat masalah jika ketahuan Cho Seongsaengnim. Dia bisa menghukummu juga!" alis Tao berkerut. Ia baru ingat bahwa Lay masih dihukum, dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kejam karena tak membantu temannya.

" lupakan itu. aku tak peduli meski dia menghukumku. Dan berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku, aku pernah mengatakan kau orang yang berharga untukku, jadi ini sama sekali tak merepotkanku. Sini kemarikan!" kata Suho sambil tersenyum lembut. merebut tumpukan buku yang dibawa Lay, lalu mulai menyusunnya dirak-rak buku.

" keras kepala. Tapi aku tak akan bertanggug jawab jika hyung nanti dihukum"

" Bukan masalah, cantik" katanya lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum, membuat Lay tersenyum malu-malu.

Tao memandang tajam adegan dua namja itu. Demi Tuhan, masalah yang menghantuinya seminggu ini belum selesai, tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih menghimpit dadanya. Jika kemarin rasa bingung dan malu yang menderanya dan sekarang sesuatu rasanya sakit sekali didadanya. Interaksi dua orang itu jelas bukan hubungan saudara maupun teman, ia paham betul apa yang terjadi. Ia bukan anak kecil. ia sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya mengharapkan seseorang yang hatinya sudah berlabuh pada orang lain. Dan yang menyebalkan, kenapa harus teman dekatnya.

Tao tak sanggup lagi dengan pemandangan itu. ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Berlari di sepanjang koridor tanpa arah tujuan hingga tubuh ringkihnya_

BRUUKK,,,

_menabrak seseorang bertubuh sangat tinggi, dengan punggung yang mendarat diteras keras dan dingin itu. tao sendiri terjatuh dengan bagian depan tubuhnya, bahkan mukanya mencium lantai kotor itu.

" wwaww" ringis seseorang yang ada didepannya. Tao langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya tanpa melihat korban penubrukannya.

" Mianhae. Jeongmal mian_" kata Tao reflek, tapi ia menghentikan ucapan maafnya begitu matanya melihat namja yang ia hindari selama seminggu ini.

" _**kau bocah Panda sial**_. Punggungku sakit sekali" umpat namja itu. bukannya merasa bersalah Tao malah dengan sengaja tertawa mengejek, menunjukan kepuasannya saat namja itu terlihat menderita.

" siapa suruh berdiri ditengah koridor, _**naga mesum**_. Menyingkirlah, aku sedang _**tidak mood**_ untuk bertengkar denganmu" ucap Tao sungguh-sungguh.

" tentu saja tidak bisa begitu PANDA. Tunggu dulu, kenapa mukamu terlihat menyedihkan sekali haha,,."

" itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang, kau harus minta maaf" kata Tao sewoot.

" hahaha." Kris tertawa mengejek "heh dengar ini, kau melakukan dua kali kesalahan yang sama. _**Kutegaskan**_, _**Aku**_, yang jadi korban disini. Kenapa justru kau yang terlihat rugi"

" kapan aku pernah berbuat salah padamu heh" tanya Tao dengan nada mengejek. Rencana awal untuk tidak terjebak percakapan yang berahir dengan pertengkaran itu, lagi-lagi tak bisa dihindarinya.

" saat seminggu yang lalu di gedung olahraga" tubuh Tao menegang, ia tak suka topik ini dijadikan pembicaraan. "ku beritahu satu fakta penting untukmu, waktu itu kau yang menyerangku _**disini**_! jelas aku korban tapi kau justru menamparku. Apa kau gila?" dengan penekanan kata disini juga tepat dengan tunjuknya yang mengarah pada bibir seksinya.

" heit jangan menuduhku melakukan perbuatan sinting itu. nggggg,,,, lagipula aku yakin kau menikmati _**keduannya**_~ kan? Bahkan tamparan itu hahaha"

" tentu saja tidak, dasar Gila". Sial, rutuk Kris pada permukaan wajahnya yang menghangat dan warnanya sedikit berubah, menjadi sedikit merah hanya karena mendengar kalimat usil itu. Ia memalingkan mukanya agar Tao tak melihat ekspresi memalukan itu. Ia benar-benar malu sekali, karena jika ia boleh jujur, kalimat itu memang benar tapi _coret_ dengan tamparan kerasnya. Bahkan selama seminggu ini, setelah kejadian itu, Kris selalu merasa ada euforia yang membuat segala hal yang dilakukannya menjadi lebih menyenangkan, tentunya jika membayangkan adegan awal itu. tapi sekali lagi tidak dengan akhir adegannya. Ia kebingunan mencari balasan yang pantas untuk kalimat tadi, yang tepat sekali menunjukan kondisi hatinya. Sampai sebuah sebuah fakta penting tiba-tiba ia ingat.

" kau bahkan gila karena berani menyukai Suho heh" seketika Tao yang tertawa nista langsung terdiam mendengarnya. bagaimana bisa perasaannya itu bisa tertebak dengan mudah oleh rivalnya. Ia memandangi horor Kris yang menyeringai kearahnya.

Kris benar-benar bangga karena ia berhasil membuat rivalnya kalah telak dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia sadar bahwa kelemahan Tao terletak pada _topik cinta._ Tapi kenyataan bahwa Tao menyukai namja berwajah angel itu bukan lagi sebuah rahasia. Semua mungkin sudah menduganya, jika melihat gelagat Tao yang berbeda. Ia biasanya over PD, tapi selalu salah tingkah jika sudah ada dihadapan Sunbaenya itu.

"Bocah Bodoh. harapanmu terlalu tinggi jika menginginkan sepupuku itu hehhh."

Tao sekali lagi terbelalak, ia benar-benar malu saat ini hingga wajahnya memerah.

" cih memangnya kau pikir dia sudi berpacaran dengan bocah aneh sepertimu" ucap Kris puas. " kau perlu tahu jika dia sudah menyukai seseorang yang lebih baik daripada namja gay aneh seper_"

_**Bughhh,**_**,,**

" aww,,,"

" _**tutup mulut busukmu itu**_" kata Tao setelah memukul tepat diperut Kris, dan keras sekali. semua tenaga serta emosinya ia pusatkan ditinjuannya itu. " siapa yang kau panggil bocah. Kau tak sadar bahwa kau sendiri bocah, _**karena kau,**_ tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dengan privasi orang lain. hahhhh" kata Tao benar-benar emosi bahkan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Kris.

" dasar namja sial. Selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk bersaing,,,ukhh" ringis Kris sakit, saat perutnya tertekan.

" berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. sama sekali tak berguna" kata Tao tenang karena emosinya sudah sedikit mereda.

" Kau tidak akan pernah memahaminya, jadi diamlah sebelum aku memukulmu lagi" katanya dengan nada datar.

" Tak bisakah kau menghilang dari muka bumi ini, KRIS". Tao menatap Kris dengan lelah lalu dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kris terkejut karena secara tak sengaja melihat Tao menitikan air mata saat berbalik tadi. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba bercampur aduk setelah mendengar kalimat terahir itu, antara kesal dan menyesal. Tapi seketika ekspresinya berubah, ia menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, lalu memperbaiki posisinya tadi yang kurang elit. Kaki kirinya ia selonjorkan dan kaki kanannya ia tekuk dengan tangan kanannya ia letakan diatas lutut kanannya (#_reader bisa membayangkannya, bukan?#_)

" kau yang bodoh. PANDA." Umpatnya cukup kencang pada sosok yang tadi sudah pergi " kau selalu menganggap dia segalanya. tapi untukku, kau bahkan selalu menganggapnya tak pernah ada".

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan author yang selalu selalu mencintai KrisTao Couple *,,,,bosenn,,kalimat author yang selalu sama tiap Chap*

Updateny lumayan cepet kann? Oh mungkin kemarin malah ngeduluin ff Ti'el yang lain ya? haha...mianhae

Ohhh Gimana-gimana, ceritanya makin gaze ajja,, ya?

Mmmhh,,,, sudah Ti'el duga *pundung di pojokan*.

Oh,,,Gomawo buat semua Reader yang membaca ff Ti'el. Ti'el sangat senang karena semua responnya positive, dan jujur ajja gak berharap ada yang merespon negative lho. Soalnya suka bikin mood author jadi melempem.

Oh sekali lagi makasih buat yang mem- Review, Favourite, Follow, juga Silent Reader, yang tak segan baca ff abal ini hehe. Ti'el belum cantumin, tapi bukan berarti Ti'el tidak menghargainya. nanti pas ff ini beres, Ti'el bakal cantumin kok. Ti'el selalu ingat siapa yang memberi respon untuk ff ini. Dan jelas ini sangat membantu sekali Ti'el lho.

Mungkin untuk sekedar info, Ti'el gak janji bakalan update cepet, soalnya lagi-lagi karena kesibukan studi, eum. Sangat sulit meluangkan waktu dengan tugas yang tak kunjung habis dan malah bertambah tiap hari.

Yak cukup sekian,,,,Trim's For Everybody.

I love EXO and Wu Yi Fan So much, and I Love You Too.

Bye-bye,,, See you next chap...^^


End file.
